Mutual Misinterpretations
by xXTiaXx
Summary: "I hate you!You've ruined my life!" "Then, why do you keep following me around?" Matt x Mello, lemon later on, quite AU. some other side pairings such as LxLight RodxMisa etc. Rated M for language, Violence, Lemon & Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Broken DS and Plotting

Disclaimers: I don't own death note but if I did there would be much lemonyness hehe

"Oi watch it geek.""Fuck you Nazi." Yes, once again the infamous Mello and I were having an argument. This was how we usually started and finished every day at college. Difference was this time; I'd called Mello, who was half German, a Nazi. I could feel about 50 pairs of eyes staring at the two of us, expecting to see an extravagant fight, or rather, Mello beating me to a pulp whilst is simply let him, proclaiming that it tickled. Whirling around to face me, the furious blonde storms up to me until he is looking at me, only an inch taller than myself so I can't really say he was looking down at me. "Fuck you geek. What the hell would you know about the war and what is was like for the German people during Hitler's rein? My Grandfather did what he had to do in order to survive."

Still playing my DS, I ignore his rant. I couldn't be arsed with it today, after all, our parents were coming to visit tomorrow and I really wished that they weren't. So whilst he was ranting and raving on about his Grandfather and Nazi Germany, I was focusing on how to escape the grasp of my parents.

Suddenly, a fist connects with my stomach and my DS falls to the floor, a sleek black leather boot stomps down onto it, smashing it into small pieces. "Hey what the hell?" "Well maybe you shouldn't have been an ignorant little twat and listened to me and your precious DS would be safe and sound. So, turn around and walk the fuck away and we'll leave it at that." Mello crosses his arms across his chest.

Now I was pissed. Nobody touches my DS. "What the fuck is your problem? Jesus Christ I'm sorry if you're a fucking bender and want to fuck me or whatever but I'm NOT Gay and I'm certainly not interested in a fucking Nazi!" I grab his rosary and pull him forward, snapping off the smaller chain. Blue eyes going wide with shock and then narrowing with anger, he glares at me then, out of nowhere, pulls a gun out of the front of his leather trousers. God only knows how he fit that in there as his trousers are skin tight… Not that I paid particular attention to the tightness of his clothing but still…Pointing the gun at my forehead he holds his free hand out. "Give me my rosary." I hand the broken piece of his rosary back to him. Shoving the gun back into his trousers, his turns on his heel and walks out, putting his leather coat and helmet on before jumping onto his motorbike (a rather dangerous move with the gun being where it is, if you ask me, which I know you didn't but oh well) and driving off. His groups of friends Rod, Light, Misa, Ryuk and Sidoh push past me, giving me dirty looks, Rod even pushes my shoulder roughly, looking down at me. "Leave Mello the fuck alone, if you upset him again, I'll rip your fucking head off." They then all walk out, probably to go after Mello. My friends L, Near and Rem walk over to me and pat my shoulders gently. "Come Matt, let's go. There is no point staying here." L says quietly, watching Light leave intently, analysing every move before turning and walking out. Could today get any worse?

_Mello's POV_

How dare he! How dare he to do that to me! Not only to call me a Nazi because of my German lineage but to then break my rosary! I should've shot him where he stood! Sitting down on my black silk sofa, I cross my legs over and take out a chocolate bar. Then, just as I expected, the group of my so called 'friends' walk in and over to me. Nothing ever changed with them, which bored me. Consistency was a hated foe of mine. I liked excitement and change. Rod would always be pining over Misa whilst being the big badass who 'protected' me, whilst Misa swooned over Light and threw herself at him and all over him, trying to get him to notice her but the fact was, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, Light was so far back in the closet, his arse was sticking out in Narnia. Ryuk would laugh at anyone's misfortune, even his own, and eat apple whilst Sidoh would cower and eye my chocolate, however he had learnt a very important lesson a while back never to touch my chocolate. It's how he ended up with a bit of a limp. I shot him in the arse. Tomorrow was going to be depressing. Everyone would be reunited with their amazing parents who loved them and hugged them whilst I got to go and sit in a graveyard, holding my now broken rosary and speak to my parents via praying to was latched to Lights arm, the brunette looking very uncomfortable. "Light can I meet your parents tomorrow and introduce myself properly?" I wanted to shoot her in the throat and shut her up. Her voice made me want to kill myself and all the people around me."What do you mean introduce yourself properly?" Light frowns slightly, trying to pull blonde girl pouts and clings tighter to him. "Introduce myself as your girlfriend~!" Laughing loudly, Ryuk bites into his apple, enjoying the pure horror on Lights face. "Misa, for the last time you're not my girlfriend!"As they erupt into a huge argument I stand up and shoot the vase very close to them. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" It wasn't a question. It was an order. Grumbling and mumbling their apologies they file out one by one, until Ryuk lobs an apple core out of the window and walks out, not saying a single word, just laughing loudly as usual. Rubbing my temples, I take my broken Rosary into my prayer room and fix it in silence. This rosary meant more to me than life so the fact that that arsehole had done this to it meant that after visiting my parents in the morning, I had no choice but to go and make his life hell with his parents.

As I run the argument through my mind a smirk spreads itself across my lips. Oh I had the perfect plan now. Prepare to pay up my red haired bitch because tomorrow, I'm going to destroy your fucking life.


	2. Chapter 2: Parents and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. If I did Light wouldn't be such an arsehole and would just let L fuck him already.__Matt's POV_

Groaning and turning over I look at my ringing alarm clock, telling me it was 7:25am. Picking up my shoe I throw it at the clock, smashing it and thereby shutting it up. I didn't want to wake up or get up today because today I would have to listen to my mum tell me about how she is ashamed of me for not doing better and being the best and not having a girlfriend. Then my dad would start questioning my sexuality and as if I had the balls to get a girlfriend and actually give them of course, I would then have to put up with listening to all the other parents discussing with my parents about how proud they were of their children whilst mine said that they wished their child was like that and that they wished they'd been able to have more than one child. Hopefully today would just go along as it does usually then I could just get it over and done with then go back to my apartment and smoke enough cigarettes to give me lung cancer 7 times over to chill myself out.

Leaning against my car, dying for a cigarette I spot my parents walking over to me. "Mail! What on earth are you wearing? You knew we were coming today and you put no effort into your clothing at all!" Great just what I needed as a headache was forming, my mother's screeching voice. Besides, what was wrong with my outfit? It's what I've always worn, combat boots, jeans, striped black and white shirt and beige fur and suede vest and my goggles which have orange lenses. My father looks at me with disgust. "You've upset your mother now. Cant you ever do anything right?" he sighs and holds the bitch close. "At least tell us you have a girlfriend." Ah shit. Already they were asking about a girlfriend. Just as I go to reply, a blonde and black blur glomps me and kisses my cheek. "Hey Matt my sexy beast. Don't just leave me like that, come on it's too early lets go back to bed." OH MY GOD. Why, why was Mello doing this to me?

_Mello's POV_

When I had seen the red head talking to his parents and heard them asking about a girlfriend I knew this was the perfect moment and threw myself at him. The look on his and his parents face was absolutely priceless! Wrapping my arms around his neck I then look at his parents. "What are you looking at? Never seen a gay couple before?""EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT ONCE MAIL JEEVAS!" his father screams as his mother starts crying. I look up at Matt and tilt my head. "Didn't you tell them about me?""What is there to tell Mello? What do you think you're playing at!" I could see the panic starting to set in and I had to hold back a smirk as I let go of him. Pretending to cry I take a step back slightly. "So all those nights of hot wild sex were just you using me? I'm not some toy you can just use!" Even if his mother hated gay people, she obviously felt sympathy for me as I feel her hold me against her bosom. "How could you Mail! It's bad enough you're with a man but to then treat this beautiful young man like that! You're even worse than I thought!" Wait what? His parents hated him already? Uh oh. Oh well. I don't give a fuck, he broke my rosary so I couldn't pray that my parents and my little sisters souls were safe in heaven. I couldn't go and see my parents today because I felt so ashamed that my rosary had been broken by him.

After a long and interesting day with Matt, or rather, Mail and his parents, I give Julie, his mother, a kiss on both cheeks as she is about to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you Julie, I hope we meet again.""So do I. And Mail, I'm very ashamed of you. You're lucky to have someone like Mello in your life and you better look after him. You hear me?" she climbs into the car then they drive off. I turn to Matt, smirking. The red head glares at me. "What the fuck was that for arsehole? They already hate me! Now I'm going to get it even worse!" Crossing my arms, I glare back at him. "Well you should've thought about that before you broke my rosary! Because of you I couldn't go and see my parents today!""What? How did I stop you from seeing your parents? You could've called them and brought them over to wherever you were!" I start shaking violently."No." I clench my jaw, trying to hold back a punch. "I couldn't. My parents have been dead for 10 years." I turn on my heel and walk off, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free.

AN: So what do you think? Who do you hate more right now, Mello or Matt's parents?

I know at the moment it doesn't make a lot of sense but all shall be explained.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: A&E

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note. I do own the netbook I'm typing it up on though.

Warnings: This chapter is quite dark but is vital to the storyline. It involves violence and self harm.

_Mello's POV_

Maybe I am pathetic for acting like that, but I was so angry at him. My parents would be so ashamed of me, I spent my time with them, getting revenge on someone who wasn't worth my time. What the hell is wrong with me?

Going straight into my bedroom I pick up a small box hidden under my bed and takeout the swiss army knife. Placing the blade against my skin I press down until it breaks the skin and cut across my wrist, watching the crimson tears pour down my arm, feeling of relief and a sense of freedom fill me. As if all my emotions and worries were flowing out with my blood.

_Rod's POV_

Marching over to the bastard red head I punch him straight in the jaw. "I warned you, you fucker!" There was a blankness in his eyes and it scared me a little bit. Punching him in the gut, he still doesn't react. Then, out of nowhere he suddenly grabs my fist as I'm about to hit him again, the blankness still there. "I know I'm not strong enough to fight you Rod. And for your information, Mello followed me around today. So please, just leave it." he lets go of my fist and looks up at me, something hiding behind the blankness of his eyes. His eyes pissed me off because you couldn't tell what colour they were, and to me, if a man insists on hiding his eyes that makes him suspicious and untrustworthy. "You're smart to know you cant take me on but not smart enough to realise that Mello doesn't need you to trigger him as well, along with all the other shit he has to deal with." I clench my fists tightly. "You don't pay any attention to anything do you? Have you even seen Mello's arms and wrists? Seen the scars? I didn't think so." Turning on my heel I march off.

Fucking red head.

_Matt's POV_

Wait, Mello self harmed? Oh fuck I had to go find him! Running to my car I jump in and try to remember where he lived. Near had told me it once as they used to be good friends then all of a sudden he changed and hated him.

Yes that was it! I remembered now. Pulling into the estate I pull up outside his mansion. Slamming the door shut I run up and into the mansion as he had left the door unlocked. "Mello? Mello I'm sorry!" he wasn't responding.

Running upstairs I run into the room that had the door wide open and nearly pass out at the sight before was lying at the end of his bed, wrists slit and covered in blood. He looked like a fallen angel. I pull off my shirt and rip it up to use as makeshift bandages and tie them around his wrists gently, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the cuts then pick him up and holds him against me. "Come on Mello you need to wake up." But no matter how much I shook him he didn't respond. He had a pulse but it was very weak, so wasting no time, I run down to the car and put him in the passenger seat and drive to the hospital, carrying him into A&E and try to explain to the receptionist but I was hysterical. Who wouldn't be in my position?

Finally a nurse and a doctor take both of us for a check up.

When the Nurse had finished trying to calm me down, she let me go see Mello who was currently having a blood transfusion and lying on the hospital bed asleep but alive. Sitting down next to him I take his hand and pick up his rosary gently, putting it between our hands. I wasn't going to leave until he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort & Hospital rooms

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note however I do own the hospital and the doctors . . . HehehehehWarnings: FLUFF! But at the moment they're nowhere near coupleyness.

_Mello's POV_

Everything was white and clean and sparkling. It seemed comforting, which was weird for me because I don't and have never liked the colour white. My colour is black. Turning my head to one side I see a tall silver stand with a packet of blood hanging off of it with a tube running down from the blood into my arm.

I was in a hospital.

Trying to move my arm I feel a weird pressure on and in my right hand. Looking down I see, to my surprise, Matt holding onto my hand, my rosary just very slightly sticking out from in-between our hands.

Had he been the one to bring me to the hospital? Did that mean he wasn't angry at me? Why would he do something so nice after I had done something so horrible to him?Gently lifting my hand I brush his hair out of his face and gasps slightly as he looks at me, directly in the eye. He wasn't wearing his goggles.

I could feel myself getting lost in his deep emerald green eyes. "You're awake." he says simply, not moving. All I do is nod in reply. "Want me to get a nurse or doctor?""No don't go. Don't leave." I sounded pathetic, we both knew it but I couldn't help it. I always felt vulnerable after self harming. Especially when I did it as much as I had, but I wasn't trying to kill myself. I'm a sinner but I'm not a coward.

Right now I really needed someone to be there for me, and for once in my life when I really needed comfort, it was there for me, in the most unlikely shape.

Watching him carefully, he stands up, putting his goggles on and strokes my hair gently and pulls his chair up closer so he is sat nearer my head. Then, with his other hand he presses a button, probably calling for a nurse. Within a few seconds of pressing the button, a nurse dressed in blue scrubs walks in with a gentle smile on her face. "Hello Mihael. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. How long until I can go home?" I wince slightly when she uses my real name.

And the look on her face didn't bode well for me it seemed. "Well first we need to assess whether or not you need to be put on either suicide watch or get you sessions with a Psychiatrist." out of the two, I'd rather the head doctor. "How can we contact your parents or guardian as you are not yet 18 are you?" I wince again.

Luckily, Matt steps in for me. "I'm very sorry but his parents passed away a long time ago. He left his orphanage over a year and a half ago." I smile softly at him as he looks at me and strokes my hair again. "I'll stay here with him and watch over him. Out of the two he probably needs to see a Psychiatrist. Mello isn't the kind of person who'd kill himself. He's not an idiot he knows that the way he cut himself would just make him bleed for a while then it would clot and he's just be very weak from blood loss if he wanted to kill himself he'd know how to do it. He'd get a gun and put it in his mouth." How did he know so much about me already? "I know this because that's exactly what I'd do." The nurse nods, looking very uncomfortable and leaves to get the doctor.

Something inside me had changed, the way I saw and felt about the red haired geek for one. The group of fake people who followed me around only pretended to care so that I didn't discard them for being obsolete. This guy who was sat at my side, holding my hand and rosary in our hands really did care for me.

It scared me a little bit.

_Matt's POV_

His hair was so soft, I couldn't stop touching it. And it seemed he didn't want me to. After all it was comforting, my mother had done that once, a long time ago. So I knew that he really needed me to comfort him and be here for him. It wasn't hard to understand why, he'd slit his wrists to help himself feel better, passed out from blood loss and woke up in a strange hospital room where all the doctors thought that he was trying to kill himself. But the thing that worried me the most was that Mello would feel like he had no one to turn to if he should ever feel that he had to punish himself again and I want to be there for him, as a friend, even if he had tried to ruin my life and make the relationship with my parents worse by pretending to be my boyfriend.

I knew that when he had stroked my hair I wasn't wearing my goggles, but the thing is, I didn't care. I wanted him to trust me. "Mello, when you're let out of here I'll stay with you and look after you. They've said you have to stay at home and rest for a week. They're just calling the college now. I will be around for you if you should need me."

"Why are you being so nice?" he squeezes my hand gently, pressing the crucifix into the palm of my hand.

I smile at him softly and squeeze it back. "Because I want us to be friends and end our rivalry. Please understand, I know what it's like to need a genuine friend."

The answer, and the truth, seemed to satisfy him.

I wonder, how much our relationship would progress throughout the week we had together alone. . .


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1 Part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note but if I did, L would've kept Misa restrained with the towel in her mouth for longer than she did. -smirk-

Warnings: HOT WET NAKEDNESS! Ahem. . . Yes. . . Carry on . . .

**Day One Part One**

_Mello's POV_

As Matt pushes me in the wheelchair out to his car, I had to smile slightly. His car wasn't that bad. In fact it was gorgeous but I'm more of a bike enthusiast than a car enthusiast so, after a few seconds of admiring, I go back to looking around and sighing.

I wanted my leather back on my skin but the doctor had said no tight clothing like leather for the week that I was at home so Matt had quickly gone back to his and gotten one of his pairs of jeans and an old top for me to wear. "Can we just go now please? I want to go home and have a nice long bath before I get attacked by that fucking head doctor."

"Calm down." Matt berates me with a chuckle and picks me up, much to my disapproval. Ok so I started hitting him and wriggling like a fucker, but still. He ignores my protests and puts me into the passenger seat then takes the wheelchair back to the doctor who was watching us carefully like a fucking hawk.

Honestly, just because I self harm all of a sudden I need people to be watching me 24/7? I thought I had chosen the head doctor over the suicide watch. . .

Before the red head can get a chance to take the piss again, I pull my seatbelt on before he can do it for me. "MATT GET YOUR ARSE IN THIS CAR AND TAKE ME HOME ALREADY!" the red head LAUGHS at me, the arsehole. When he climbs into the seat next to me I hit him on the arm, making it go dead. There, how do you like me now?

_Matt's POV_

Ow! What the hell? Oh I guess I did kinda deserve it. Damn he's good at giving dead arms! "You want me to get you home right now right? Well how am I meant to do that with one arm? Hmm?"

I chuckle as I see his expression change from being smug, and the 'Ah fuck' was almost audible as it was so obvious in his face. "Just shut up and drive me home."

The drive back to his house (if you could call the giant thing a house) was quiet and a bit awkward. Trying to lighten the mood as we pull up into the drive at his house, I turn to him. "Want me to carry you into the house?"

The glare told me that his answer was going to be a no. I chuckle anyway. Even if he was going to hurt me for offering. Ow yep, hit me on the same place on the same arm. As soon as I start rubbing it, he opens the door and climbs out, going up to the front door. "Stop fucking about already." the blonde shouts to me.

"I'm not fucking about. I was being totally serious." I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting week. . .

_Mello's POV_

Hmm, roll my eyes at him, or throw my shoe at him. . . Well seeing as how he offered to stay with me instead of an OCD nurse or doctor, I guess I can let him off this just once and roll my eyes at him. "Of course not. Now can you open the door so I can go and have a fucking bath? Sheesh."

Without meaning to, I end up watching him as he gets the bags and various bits from the car. Today he wasn't wearing his vest, for once, as it was too warm to wear it, and I had to say, he didn't have a bad body now that you could see it a bit clearer. Nice strong legs and broad shoulders and back yet, his skinny arms were deceptive, he had muscles working in those arms under the shirt that weren't very noticeable but were still there. . .

What the hell am I doing?

I shake my head and turn back to the door and tap my foot as I wait impatiently, of course, for him to finish getting everything and open the door for me. Whilst I wait, I look at my left wrist and play with the bandage gently. "Am I going to have to put a cone around your neck like you would with a dog, Mello? Or are you going to give up playing with your bandages already?" the red head makes me jump slightly as he says that, catching me off guard and opens the door for me.

"Fuck you geek." I smile at him as I say it, letting him know that I was just messing with him and I didn't want to start an argument again. I get his dazzling smile again, making my stomach flutter a bit and without meaning to, I blush.

What the fuck?

Turning and running upstairs quickly I slam the bathroom door shut behind me and slide down the door, sitting on the floor.

Well, this was going to be a lot more interesting than I had originally thought.

_Matt's POV_

O…k? What just happened?

One minute we're joking about and having a laugh then the next, I look up and Mello has belted into the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a slam. Oh, well he had said he wanted a bath, didn't know he needed one that desperately.

Wait a second, he couldn't get his bandages wet so how was he going to have his bath done without. . . Oh god I cant believe I'm even thinking this. . . Without my help?

Walking up the stairs, I gently knock on the door. "Mello? I know you really want your bath but urm. . . You cant get your bandages wet. . ." My only reply is a grunt but that's it.

Then, after a few minutes, the door swings open and Mello is stood there blushing a bit. My heart went out to him. It must be so embarrassing to have to have somebody to help you wash. "I'm going to go put my swimming shorts on." he walks past without looking up and goes into his room, which I had cleaned for him when I had come back to lock it up.

Going over to the bath I start running it for him and sit on the toilet with the lids down and look around me. When the blonde walks back in I had to stop myself from staring. He was wearing above the knee length black shorts which hung off of him because of his petite figure. His waist was small and went in like a woman's but his stomach was well toned with obvious abs but not OTT and disgusting like you see with bodybuilders. His arms were thin but muscled with scars here and there along them.

Shaking my head very slightly I turn the water off and go grab a chair from a random room and bring it into the bathroom just as Mello lowers himself into the water, holding onto the handles, trying to not get his bandages wet.

I place the chair next to the bath and sit down next to him, smiling awkwardly. "So…"

He closes his eyes and leans back a bit, giving me a clear view of his neck and chest. . .

What the hell is wrong with me?

AN: Longer chap! Hehehe so tell me what you think!

I'm not rushing straight into the lemon (for a change) because I want to build the attraction and friendship first. -nods-

But if you have any advice on how to make it better or any helpful criticisms please don't hesitate to tell me! =)


	6. Chapter 6: Day 1 Part 2

Disclaimers: I don't own death note but if I did , the shower scene would with Matt and Mello not Halle and Mello **;)**Warnings: Even more hot wet nakedness and some good old fashioned self loving **;)**

**Day One Part Two **

_Mello's POV_

Oh dear god~! Where did Matt learn to massage like that? I was leant forward in the bath with Matt washing/massaging my back. In my entire life I have never felt anything so pleasurable. Ever.

The problem was he was working his way down from my shoulder blades and I have a very sensitive lower back. Seriously, I moan when I put my vest on it's THAT sensitive.

Gripping the handles tightly he starts washing and massaging my lower back and before I can register what's happening, I moan loudly, arching my back then blush madly. "Get out." the red head was looking at me, I could feel his green eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. "Get. Out." he nods and walks out, leaving me alone.

Why him of all people?

_Matt's POV_

Well that was. . . Interesting?

I cant believe I made Mello moan. It was a good thing he asked me to leave actually, it was starting to turn me on. That moan he made was so arousing and sexual. . . I don't think I've EVER made anyone moan quite like that before.

What the fuck? Why am I thinking like that? I'M STRAIGHT!

I think…

Oh fuck I need some help. Maybe L can help me, No he's never been in this sort of situation before. Definitely not Near. I honestly think the sheep is asexual. . . Well I guess that left me with Rem. Maybe that was for the best, Rem was for emotional and compassionate and would actually be able to help me.

I hope. . .

_Rem's POV_

Being 19 had benefits. Especially being 19 but looking in my 20's. Nobody ever asks for an ID to check to see if I was over 21. So tonight I was able to snuggle up on the sofa in my pyjamas with a glass of wine.

However it seemed that I wasn't allowed to relax tonight as my phone starts ringing. Sighing in irritation, I get up and look at the caller ID.

It was Matt.

Well, it must be important so I guess I can let him off. Answering it, I sit back down gently. "Hello Matt. Is everything ok?"

I could hear him fidget slightly. "Rem I have a slight problem. I need some help. I-I'm so confused I just I don't know what to do…" As worried as I am for him, I couldn't help but feel a little flattered that Matt had come to me for advice.

"Well, I'm all ears hun. You can talk to me and you know I will help you and I wont judge." I try to comfort and soothe him.

He takes a deep breath. "I think I might be gay."

I was NOT expecting that.

_Matt's POV_

The shock in her voice made me feel uncomfortable. "What made you question your sexuality Hun?"

Of course she'd ask me that, it was only logical that she would, but I really wished she hadn't, because to be honest, it was embarrassing. "Ok, well me and Mello are sort of like friends now and I'm staying at his for a week with a week off college with permission from the hospital to look after him because he cant really look after himself right now and he cant bathe without help because he cant get his bandages wet and they're on his arms. So I helped him in the bath, he was wearing swim shorts. Anyway, all day and yesterday I kept looking at him in a totally different light and I couldn't stop stroking his hair and looking at him. Back to the whole bath thing, well I was washing his back and as I started washing his middle to lower back he suddenly just moaned really loudly and it turned me on…" Wow, surprisingly, it felt better to get it off my chest.

"Hmm, I don't think you're Gay. I think you're attracted to Mello though." That made a lot of sense actually. The thought of fucking a guy was a huge turn off but thinking about fucking Mello. . . I had to stop thinking about it because otherwise I'd have a bit of a problem.

Smiling I relax gently. "Thanks that really helped me out. See ya next week Rem." I hang up and put the mobile in my pocket and turn to go upstairs to check on Mello. As I push the door open very slightly and quietly because as I approached the door I could hear some odd noises, maybe he was on the phone too?

Peering in slightly I cant pull myself away. Mello was sat on the side of the bath, on the tiles, leaning against the wall, swimsuit around his ankles and he was stroking himself, moaning loudly, head tipped back, rosy pink lips parted slightly. Oh god. . .

I could feel my trousers tightening with each nanosecond that passed up by. But I was enchanted by what I saw and couldn't pull away.

To my surprise, Mello moves so he is knelt on the tiles and slowly licks one of his fingers and pushes it into himself and starts moaning even more. "Oh~ Nngh~ oooh god!" he starts moving quicker, his breathing speeding up.

Before I realised what I had done myself, I was rubbing myself through my trousers. No I had to stop, I had to move away but I couldn't. Yes I realised I was a massive pervert and that this was wrong on several levels but. . . Well, it was obvious that he was gay but were barely knew each other.

Just as I start to persuade myself to move away, I see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my entire life. With a few more pushes and strokes, Mello throws his head back and cums on his chest and onto the tiles.

Ok now I really had to leave. Turning away I silently walk away and into the guest room to make my bed quickly.

"Matt?" I turn around and look up at the blonde who was stood there, shorts back on, leaning against the door frame. "Stay in my room." as he turns to walk away I cant help but stare at his arse and follow him silently. "I don't want to be alone tonight." he turns to me looking really upset and I hug him gently.

Rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair gently I try to comfort him. "I will. Don't worry about it."

AN: Well, there was a little hint of lemon for you.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1 Part 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note. I do own a box of red hair dye though. J

Warnings: Some very sad and dark scenes. No likey no lookey

**Day One Part Three**

_Mello's POV_

I was glad that Matt hadn't freaked out and had agreed to stay in my room tonight. Dearly, I hope he hadn't heard or seen my masturbating. The most embarrassing thing was that I was imagining that it was him doing it to me not myself. If only he were gay.

As he sits down on the end of my bed I change into some baggy jogging bottoms and sit at the other end. "So Matt. Tell my what happened with your parents. You really seem to hate them don't you?"

The red head looks at me with big green eyes and looks away again. "You're just being polite. You don't have to make conversation you know."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm not. I'm being rude and sticking my nose into your life. I want to know why your parents hate you so much." I lean over and hug him gently. "Please tell me. I want to be your friend, I want to know about you."

Green eyes meet my blue ones as he looks directly at me. "Ok. I'll tell you all about it then."

_**-Matt's flashback-**_

_The elegantly dressed woman smiles as she hands a bowl of vegetables to her guest, looking at her handsome son and her guests handsome sons. "So tell me, you have four sons right?"_

"_Yes that's correct." the blonde haired and blue eyed woman smiles at Julie. "My oldest is married with three boys, my second is a successful business man and is engaged, my third is starting his degree at Harvard and my youngest is passing every subject at the top level and already has a girlfriend." Julie's face darkens. "Oh that's superb. Mail is. . . Well Mail is. . . Mail." Mail Sr. frowns as well. Yes, they loved their son but they needed him to do better. They knew he was smart he just couldn't be bothered to work._

_Their other guest, the father, nods in understanding. "Our oldest was like that but then we started pestering him about a girlfriend and such, and luckily a month after we started he introduced us to Gabrielle. They've been together since. She's actually pregnant with twins at the moment."_

_Mail Jr. was playing on his gameboy, not paying attention to the world around him. Julie was crying and holding onto Mail Sr. "Why cant he be a good son? He's our only child but all he does is play on those damned games! He's never going to do anything with his life!" The older red headed man strokes her back soothingly. "Shhh honey, I know but we're just going to have to do what Karl advised us to do. We're going to have to use a firm hand with him. He has to see that if he wants us to be happy and see that he can be happy he has to start working." _

_And with that, the parents detached themselves from their son and started bearing down on him, taking away anything that could distract him and even tried setting him up with their friends daughters. One night, Julie got so distraught by her sons laziness and determination to remain the way he was, that she snapped and started slapping him and didn't stop until Mail was on the floor sobbing and blood was pouring out of his mouth._

_But that wasn't the end of his beatings. His father started drinking and having affairs that Mail discovered when he had a suspicion that his father wasn't actually going where he said he was and wired and rigged every suit jacket his father owned. _

_The only way the elder Mail could see to keep his son quiet was to keep him living in fear and beating him with his belt whenever he found footage of him with his mistress on his computer._

_Julie would slap her son if he got in her way or for something very small and insignificant and thus, Mail detached himself from the real world even more and became more of a recluse than he already was. _

_When he finally left to go to college his parents actually gave him a genuine smile for the first time in years. But it was soon wiped off when he climbed into his car and drove off. _

_**-End of flashback-**_

_Mello's POV_

This was what I hated about my pride. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't want to seem weak, I don't know how it made me seem weak but it just would. I also didn't know how to comfort him. "Matt, I'm sorry that happened to you."

He shakes his head slightly. "Don't worry about it. The past is the past. So, what happened to your family? I mean, I know that they're dead but I mean. . . how?" I knew he'd ask that and I was prepared mentally for it.

"Car crash. I was 5 years old. My brother was 13. I remember it well. . . It was just another day out and about when this idiot drugged up driver crashed into us and pushes the front end of the car onto a railway. I got knocked out. When I awoke I was in the hospital. My parents and brother were dead. Only my brother got a proper burial as my parents. . ." I take a deep shuddering breath. "My parents bodies were too destroyed by the train to bury. So when I was 8 I took my fathers gun that I had inherited, I went and I found the druggy and I shot him right in-between his eyes. Then in the heart."

I knew that I would freak a lot of people out yet Matt seemed totally calm and fine with it, in fact I could even see understanding in his eyes. Why wasn't he judging me? "I'm so sorry Mello." he holds me against his chest and strokes my hair. I cant help but cry and cling onto him.

_Matt's POV_

Mello had fallen asleep about 5 minutes after he had started crying on my chest, so now he was tucked up in his bed and I was lying on the little camp bed next to him. We were so open with each other and comfortable with each other, of course we'd known each other for years but we'd never been close. And now look at us! But now I knew him properly, I wanted to be here for him.

Perhaps, later on in the week, I could finally ask him out on a date but until then, I just need to get to know him. Besides, from the way we were acting already, it seemed like it was going to be an easy transition from acquaintances to close friends and hopefully something more…

I can only hope that he feels the same. . .

AN: thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!

Do you think I'm going too quickly in their relationship or what?

Also how much do you hate Matt's parents?

Review and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2 Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note. I do have red hair like Matt right now though. =^.^=

Warnings: Fluffiness and Awkward situations, Also some incest (BB x L as they are brothers in this fic)

**Day Two**

_Mello's POV_

Turning over on to my side I stretch out and blink and nearly fall out of the bed in shock. My closest friend who was a bit of a weirdo, Beyond, was sat at the end of my bed staring at me with his weird black and red ringed eyes. It was some form of birth defect which meant he saw everything with a red tint.

Damn him, he was smirking at my reaction. "So Mello, you've found a new toy?" he indicates to Matt who was still fast asleep. "My brothers best friend. Nice."

"Yeah whatever B, at least I don't fucking touch myself when I see or think of my brother." I know it was a low shot but I'm not a morning person. And it was 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

The raven smirks back at me though, unaffected by what I'd said. "True but at least I don't slit my wrists when I think about him." yep I was definitely going to kill him now. "So, you let him fuck you yet?"

I growl and go to lunge for him but stop as Matt starts to stir slightly. "I'm going to kill you Backup." he growls and lunges at me, not bothered if he wakes Matt up.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. BACKUP." it was the pet name L had given him when he was a young child and L a few years older. He had called him the 'backup son'. Hence started calling him Backup.

I couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in my ears as B was sat across me, hands wrapped around my neck, thumbs pressed against my throat.

The next thing I know, everything goes black.

_Matt's POV_

Jolting awake at the sound of springs going and someone shouting, I look up to see. . . Well I think it's L, strangling Mello and the blonde was passed out. I lunge at the raven and pull him off of Mello and throw him across the room. "What the hell are you doing L?"

"KYAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'M L!" he was cackling madly and as he looks up at me, I see the red ring around his iris, and he was wearing a black shirt not a white one. "I'm Beyond Birthday. L's brother." he smirks and stands up, standing like L. "Enjoy Mihael, Mail Jeevas." how did he know my name?

That wasn't important now, I had to wake Mello up, and as I look over my shoulder to see what Beyond was doing, I gasp in shock. He was gone. But like I said earlier, that's not important.

Lifting Mello up into my arms I carry him downstairs and give him mouth to mouth to try and get some air back into his lungs.

However it seemed Mello got the wrong idea of what I was doing and closes his mouth, pressing his lips against mine. I pull back in shock, not because I didn't like it but I was just shocked. "Mello what are you doing?"

"Oh. . ." he looks up at me with his big blue eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I thought. . . Sorry. . ." just as I go to tell him it was ok and I wanted us to be together and what have you but that was when this woman who looked a lot like Mello but about 30 years older had to walk in with two butlers following, carrying her suitcases.

"Mihael! My sweet little nephew your Aunt Mary has come to look after you!" the blonde woman tottles over in her stupid heels and pulls Mello up into her arms and pressed against her very stupidly large bosom.

You arse.

**Few hours later**

_Mello's POV_

Urgh why did I have to kiss him? That was so stupid! And now my aunt was sat fussing over me, and trying to persuade me to touch her newly operated on chest.

"ARGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she had GRABBED my hand and had pressed it right onto her BREAST!

And yet she was grinning like a lunatic! She isn't right in the head! "Feel how firm it is!" Yes it was very firm. About as firm as CONCRETE!

The red head walks in, smiling softly at me. "Ok Mels it's time for your bath."

"Who is this?" hearing her high pitched whine makes me wince, and I wasn't the only one. "Is he a doctor or a nurse? Oh is this your butler!" she was bouncing up and down excitedly, her breasts remaining perfectly still.

A look comes across his face that made warning bells go off in my head. "Urm no Aunty, that's my friend Matt. He offered to help look after me and seeing as how he has the week of school to be here that's not going to change." I give her a firm look because I knew that if I wasn't firm she'd get me some doctor or nurse across from America.

"Ok then sweetie. So where is he staying?" she was eying him wearily as if he was about to pin me down and rape me at any moment. . .

Dangerous path you're going down Mello, stop thinking like that. . .

However, whilst I was trying to regain composure, he answers for me. "I stay on Mello's bedroom floor, because he cant sleep soundly without me there to comfort him. He lashes out violently if it's anyone else, trust me. I'd know." he adjusts his goggles slightly. "I also stay by in case Mello should need me for any reason."

Oh god that sounded so. . . Well as if it had a hidden meaning behind it. . .

I wish it did. . .

AN: Wow even longer chapter. Tell me what you think!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Day 2 Part 2 Day 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note but if I did the world would be a different place…Warnings: rough nightmares for Mello and lots of awkward situations and even more Aunt Mary forcing people to grope her body out Matt. . .

_**Day Two part Two**

_Matt's POV_

I was awoken just before midnight by Mello but I forgave him as soon as I opened my eyes. He had fallen off of his bed after a nightmare it seemed. I hold him close against me, and move slightly, pulling him under the covers with me, holding him against my chest. 

For a moment he was tense and couldn't settle, then he does settle and relaxes against me, moulding himself against me perfectly. Stroking his hair gently I look down at him about to ask him if he was ok but he had fallen back asleep. 

Smiling to myself I kiss his head gently and fall back into a nice calm sleep.

**Day Three**

_Mello's POV_

When I awake, I was lying on Matt's chest, Matt's BARE chest, I might add. God he was toned for a geek. . . Very lightly, I trace my fingers over his stomach. 

Listening to the sound of his heart, I skim my fingers over his ribs and place my hand gently on his chest. Hearing the sound of someone approaching my room I quickly get back into my own bed and pretend to be just waking up. 

My Aunt opens the door and smiles at me. "Morning Sweetheart. I made some breakfast for you~!" just as she was about to leave she suddenly remembers something. "Oh by the way~! Your friends are downstairs waiting for you, and some of his friends too."

Oh wonderful…

-OMFG IT'S A TIME SKIP!-

Light looks up at me as I walk downstairs, still in my pyjama bottoms and messy hair. Everyone else was too self involved to have noticed my presence. On the sofa opposite my so called 'friends' was L, Rem and Near. 

Wait, what the FUCK was NEAR doing on MY FUCKING SOFA? 

Matt walks down behind me, wearing his pyjama bottoms still but had put his goggles on. Yawning he gently pushes my shoulder, making me walk down the stairs. "Yo what's up Mells? Move it…" so he hadn't noticed our friends yet.

"Mells?" Light questions, raising an eyebrow. Throwing a vase at his head I just growl and sit down on the other sofa. He should know I'm not a morning person by now.

The red head sits down beside me and looks at his friends then mine. "What's going on?" he yawns again then stretches slightly.

The fucking sheep looks up at us and nods. "That is the question we were going to ask you actually Matt. What is going on here?" What did it matter to him? So what if they were friends, it wasn't as if they were dating. Were they?

Oh my god the geek and the sheep are dating aren't they! "Urgh I cant be arsed to explain the story it's too long. But basically Mello has to stay at home for a week and I offered to help him out as he cant get his bandages wet or dirty or whatever and it was a better option than the other ones they were offering."

The brunette takes his eyes off of L to look over at the blonde and red head. "So are you two dating now or something?" he runs a hand through his hair. "I thought you two hated each other and now you're coming out of your bedroom wearing only some pyjama trousers… which is very suspicious."

"Actually before we get into that L, why didn't you tell me you have a psychotic brother?" Matt looks over at his now second closest friend. "I mean, I thought he was you when I saw him… and why is his name-" both myself and L had pounced on him covering his mouth.

_Matt's POV_

What the hell was going on? Admittedly I didn't mind that Mello was sat straddled across my lap but L right up against my side with his hand on top of Mello's hand which was on my mouth. 

L moves and sits back where he had been before, in his usual foetal position, biting his thumbnail. "That is not of any consequence at the moment Matt but only Mello has seen my brother since he ran away from home 4 years ago."

But me and Mello weren't listening to him, we were staring at each other. He still had his hand on my mouth and was sat across my lap, my hands on his hips. Before I even realised what I was doing, I lick his palm and in between his fingers. 

The blonde shivers lightly and moves his hand. "Mello, move off my lap, please." that demonic man who was always in my mind smirks down at me."I think not Matt, you see I don't trust you to keep your mouth shut so…" he puts his hand back onto my mouth again. I roll my eyes and sigh. Listening to them all sit talking, unable to pitch in anything myself, I cant help but begin to look over Mello's body and face more but purely in an analytical way, any other way and I would have a rather large problem poking into Mello.

-9 hours later-Everyone had decided to stay over at Mello's house (joy of joys) and were currently lying downstairs asleep, apart from L who was in the other spare room, meaning I was bunking with Mello again, not that I was complaining. 

As we snuggled up in his bed, but not in a coupley way, more of just a way a friend might if he/she were comforting the other. I couldn't help but find myself staring at his lips and neck and wondering what he tasted like, that pale soft skin and those pink verging on red lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Unable to resist my urges, I lean down and inhale at his neck softly, he smelt of leather, chocolate, hospital steriliser and a hint of cinnamon. Moving up I check his eyes are closed and lick across his lip before kissing him softly. He tasted better than I had imagined. Surprisingly he tasted more like cinnamon and even caramel more than chocolate.

When I re-open my eyes I see Mello staring straight at shit oh shit oh shit….

"Matt what are you-" he begins to say but is cut off by a loud "BANG".

A/N: well I hope that chap didn't suck too much!

Let me know what you think!

Is Matt being too daring or do you think they should start pushing the boundaries a bit more?

Thanks~!


	10. Chapter 10: Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I do own Claws the Cat however. He's mine!

Ok so, here is chapter 10 where I feel the story and plot actually begins and the summary doesn't seem so fucking different to the actual story…

Enjoy!_

_-Puts on Narrator voice- Previously…_

_Unable to resist my urges, I lean down and inhale at his neck softly, he smelt of leather, chocolate, hospital steriliser and a hint of cinnamon. Moving up I check his eyes are closed and lick across his lip before kissing him softly. He tasted better than I had imagined. Surprisingly he tasted more like cinnamon and even caramel more than chocolate._

_When I re-open my eyes I see Mello staring straight at shit oh shit oh shit…._

"_Matt what are you-" he begins to say but is cut off by a loud "BANG"._

**Day Four Part One**

_Mello's POV_

Before I can finish my sentence, Matt goes running out of the room, me following close behind him. We hear a loud screech/scream and run to the room it was coming from, the kitchen.

As we burst in, I feel my hand twitch toward Mini Mello.

This time I really was going to kill her.

_Matt's POV_

I could feel the anger radiating from Mello who was stood behind me, glaring at his aunt who was stood screeching at this cute adorable little kitten that was on the verge of becoming an adult. He was white all over with a black patch over his eye, sat looking up at the woman, tail swishing across the floor.

"Get that _thing_ out of the house! It's _**vermin!**_" Mary screams at me and Mello, throwing a tea towel at the kitten. The resulting affect being… well… the kitten was now purring and pawing it. Yep, definitely scared him off…

Mello throws a tea towel at Mary (I'll get Mello to thank that god he believed in he hadn't pointed the gun at her later) and screams at her "You're the only vermin in this house! Claws is a member of the family I do want here!" he pants slightly as he calms down, Claws running over to him and purring against his leg.

Mary sighs and smiles softly. "You don't mean that. Besides it shouldn't be in the kitchen. I came down here to get some ice because my ass feels a little sore from the cheek implants. Here, Matt have a feel of these bad boys!" before I can back away she had grabbed my hand and put it on her rock hard arse.

I think one of my fingers broke from her forcing my hand onto it…

After dealing with his Aunt we go back upstairs to his room. Checking my phone I blink twice as I see a text from my mother.

_Mail, we are so disappointed in you_

_We trusted you to go to college and find_

_A nice young woman._

_You spat our trust back at us by dating a_

_Man. You are going to come live with_

_Us again. No excuses or arguments._

_Mother._

Unable to control how my feelings surface themselves I turn to Mello and shout "I hate you! You've ruined my life!" The blonde looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why do you keep following me around?" placing the kitten on the bed he folds his arms over his chest. "And why did you kiss me?"

Ignoring his questions I feel myself shaking with anger. "You're little fucking stunt when my parents visited has caused them to decide to drag me back to fucking live with them! Do you understand what you've fucking done? Do you? Or are you still so fucking caught up in yourself to think about anyone else for-" First Mello slapped me. I deserved that. Then he kissed me. I wanted that but was massively confused. "eh?"

"Goddamn you Matt you're slow." the blonde smiles briefly before lying down in his bed. "As for your parents. You're not going anywhere." Claws climbs onto Mello and curls up, trying to claw me whenever I get close to him. "Yeah he's stupidly protective of me. You're on the camp bed. Sorry." he wasn't sorry. Bastard.

The biggest challenge to actually get physically close to Mello wasn't our friends, or even his goddamned aunt. It was that fucking cat.

Every time I got close enough to smell that gorgeous fragrance that was Mello, the cat would appear out of nowhere and claw my leg! I was so tempted to just shove him outside and lock the doors. Leave the little fucker out there.

Damn I have been around Mello too much, I'm swearing worse than before…

Aha! This was my chance. The cat was out in the garden, sat on the fence, mewling at another cat. Grabbing Mello around the waist I pull him close and kiss him properly, actually managing to fully taste him, dominate him for the first time.

Of course he fought back but the same chances of me being the girl were the same as a snowflakes chances in hell. As I fully force him into submission, kissing him more, I hear him moan softly and accept it, kissing back.

I also hear the door opposite us slam as somebody catches sight of us and runs out.

_Mary's POV_

Having just gotten back from having fillers in my cheeks I thought I ought to show my good little nephew and also make him admire my new buns which had thankfully cooled down now.

Upon opening the kitchen door however, what I see is him kissing that boy who has been sharing a room with him!

I felt physically sick. Running to my room I take deep breathes. I always knew my sisters boy was a little whore. Pretending to be a good little catholic but secretly practicing the work of the devil! That heathen had to be taught a lesson which only a motherly figure could teach.

Yes, I would make sure that little satanic slut never forgets what the Lord word is. Man should only love a Woman.

Picking up my phone I look around as the plan forms in my head. That little red-headed heathen would learn a lesson too… "Hello my dear. I need a favour, I need some of your specialities. They need to be discrete but powerful. Bring them around tonight. God bless you. Goodbye." hanging up I smile, tapping my fake nails along my desk.

This would work, and my sister can rest in heaven peacefully knowing her dear sister is keeping her son on the righteous path.

He would get a taste of the flamed that awaited him after this life should he continue down this path…

A/N: I would just like to mention, I do not in any way think all Catholics act like her. She is just a psycho bitch that is necessary to the plot and I cant actually think of another reason for her to be slightly psychotic except for taking religion to the extreme… so please don't start having a go at me about that.

SO anyway… tell me what you think so far!


	11. Day 5 Dont Piss off the geek Day 7 pt1

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note but I do have a cookie!

Warning: fluff, sad moments and a lot of violence. And not from Mello for once.

So please don't all kill me after reading this!_

**Day Five - Do Not Piss Off The Geek**

_Mello's POV_

For some bizarre reason, Mary had dragged Matt out to go food shopping with her and left me all alone in the house. And she locked the fucking doors. Bitch.

What to do… Claws was acting strangely, clawing at the doors, trying to get out, hissing at everything except me. Good thing I kept a spare on my body in case someone stole my keys or lost them. Just as I unlock the door, turning to pick Claws up and carry him out I hear a loud bang, and feel myself go flying across the garden and a searing burning sensation down my left side from my face to my hip.

The only thing I can hear before everything goes black is the sound of Claws mewing and staying by my side.

_Matt's POV_

As we pull into the drive way I jump out of the car, despite it still moving and run over to Mello. The house was on fire and Mello was lying looking away from me, on his right side. I could see his leather had melted from the heat and stuck to his arm, shoulder, and ribs. The left side of his face was badly burned too.

Claws mews quietly as I pick Mello up gently and carry him over to my car and lie him down on the back seat gently.

Mary grabs my arm just as I close the door. "He deserves to burn. You both do! Disgusting heathens! Blasphemers! You go against nature and God himself!"

As everything falls into place in my mind, I turn to her, finally snapping. How dare she do this to Mello?

Pulling out the gun Mello had given me, dubbing it 'Sir Mini Matt' I point it at her forehead and pull the trigger and feel the force of the bullet send her flying back, blood splattering against my face and body. I didn't care. She deserved to die.

Getting into the car, I see a strange, tall man pick Mary's body up and walk away. Saved me a job so I don't care. All that mattered now was Mello.

_Doctor Monroe's POV_

Watching this poor young man have leather peeled off of his skin and having to treat the burns, I couldn't help but wonder what this obviously attractive young man had done to burn himself this badly. And who was the red head who had also been admitted?

He was covered in blood so of course, they had to check him over too but according to one of the nurses they had yet to find any wound from which the blood could've come from. He had to be tied down because he kept lashing out, trying to see the young man with the burns.

Said young blonde was now stirring slightly. "M-Matt… help… me." the whimpers and sobs were heart breaking. Obviously in a lot of pain I give him a shot of morphine. His bright blue eye looks up at me, the other covered with a bandage. "P-Please… bring Matt to me… please…"

I send the nurse to ask the red head if he was this 'Matt' character. The surgeon who had seen him before I had warned me not to get too attached to him, I could see why he would think I would. The blonde hair, big blue eyes, small physique. Yes, he resembled my daughter so much it broke my heart.

The red head runs in and over to him, holding his good hand gently, stroking his hair. "Shh Mels it's ok. I'm here, Claws is in the car and Mary left… You're safe and alive and I wont leave you ever again I promise."

-2 days later-

**Day 7 Part 1**

_Mello's POV_

The pain had gone and I was left with this dull ache. Today my bandages came off and I would see what the explosion had done to me. Matt hadn't left my side except to call L to get him to pick up Claws.

Whenever the doctor left, Matt would kiss me and tell me he was worries about me. "Matt… what happened?"

The geek looks at me with his green eyes looking brighter than ever. "Mello, I love you. I love you with my whole heart and soul. And that bitch Mary tried to kill you to make us pay for being with each other so I put a bullet in her skull and some guy took her body away. But that doesn't matter anymore. When we go home, I'm not going to let anyone take me away from you ever again."As I go to reply, the doctor walks back in with a nurse and they begin removing my bandages. Once it was done, the nurse holds up a mirror to show me how I looked.

Oh god… oh my god! I could feel the tears rolling down one cheek normally and the other struggling to get over the burnt skin.

_Matt's POV_

The nurse and doctor leave quickly. I try to get Mello to show me his face. "Love, let me see."

"No! Y-you wont… want me…" kissing his good cheek I stroke his hair.

"How can I not want you Mello? I fell in love with YOU Mello. Not your looks. Although you are the sexiest person on this planet. And I will always think of you like that." he sniffs and looks at me.

Ok there is something seriously wrong with me…

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn!

So review and tell me what you think!

Mello: -stares at the cookies-Tia: -hisses and stuffs them into her mouth-Mello: -sniffs- review and tell Tia to give me a f**king cookie!


	12. Chapter 12: Day 7 Part2

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note blaah blah blah…

Mello: -glomps MailJeevasVGFTW- hurr

Matt: - -'

Tia: cheer up Matt, you get to molest Mello in a hospital!

Mello: WHAT?

**Day 7 Part 2**

_Mello's POV_

Matt was staring at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes of his and I couldn't help but start crying again. I knew it. I was so disgusting I had driven Matt speechless.

I gasp as he pins me down to the bed, careful not to aggravate my scar and kisses me deeply. "My god Mello, I don't know why but you're even sexier than before. You look so serious and sinister… And good god that's a turn on for me." he kisses me again, so of course, feeling like myself again, I fight back, trying to get my dominance back.

And of course, Matt won. Again. Bastard.

"A-Ah… Matt… what are you do- Ahn~!" whilst kissing my neck, distracting me, he had snuck a hand up under the medical gown and was pinching, rubbing and stimulating my nipple that was on my burnt side but hadn't been caught by the fire. But it was still extremely sensitive from where the heat had stripped off the first layer of skin around that area.

Quicker than I thought he could move, Matt was stood staring out the window, just as a nurse comes in to apply some cream to my burns. Glaring at her, I sit up more. "Just get the doctor to write a prescription for the fucking cream and send me home already. I'm fine! Look I'm essentially healed over now. The surgeon did the best he could with the skin graph on my chest and I feel fine. I want to go home."

The nurse hands the tub to Matt. "Fine. I'll go talk to Doctor Monroe. But if he says no, you will shut up and let me put this cream on you."

_L's POV_

Why did that brunette have to insist on being here with me? I'm quite capable of looking after a house myself. And the cat seemed to like me too. I run my fingers through his fur, tickling under his chin, with those honey eyes watching my every move, as if he expected me to jump up at any second and burn the house down. Matt had given me the code to get into his house, well, all seven codes, that is. The boy is far too obsessed with technology; perhaps him spending as much time with Mello as he is would be good for him.

Although I'm not really one to talk as I don't do much else than study or watch what the police are doing and help them solve some cases, but doing it anonymously of course. I didn't want to be famous or congratulated or have any form of special treatment. All I wanted to do was to help bring justice to those who had done wrong.

"They're back." The brunette states simply, now looking at everything except me. He was such an odd creature… I wanted to know what was going through that mind of his.

Door pushing open slowly, Matt walks in carrying Mello straight upstairs to his bedroom then comes down to greet them. "Hi guys, Mels doesn't want anyone to see him right now so he's just up in my room having a shower. Thank you for watching the place for us."

"It wasn't a problem. I'll be leaving then." Putting claws on the sofa I stand up, turning to walk out. As I step out into the cold February air I look around and up at the grey sky.  
Suddenly I notice that there is someone stood behind me I turn to see who it is.

Honey eyes meet my obsidian eyes and he smiles faintly. "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee? It's quite cold and there's one quite near to the hotel you've been staying at." What? Was he… was he asking what I thought he was?

"Yes, I think that would be most appropriate seeing how the weather has turned so cold so suddenly." Shoving hands into my pockets I walk alongside him to the café.

What was this brunette playing at?

**AN: hey guys sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been so busy lately but hopefully this chapter wasn't too short and I hope it's satisfactory lol.**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 7 Part 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters except the ones I made up like Claws and the waitress.  
Warnings: Awkwardness and a bit more smut and some nakedness but not where you expect it.

And yes you did just get glomped by Mello! –Grin-

Mello: I like glomping...  
Matt: -smirks and starts fantasizing-

Day 7 part 3__

L's POV

So here we where, sat in a nice little café drinking coffee. Unable to restrain himself, the brunette had already made a comment on my sugar intake to which I simply replied to by shoving a sugar cube into his mouth. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the amount of sugar in my diet. Seeing as how all I eat is sugar and I'm still essentially a skeleton with a thin layer of skin on top could you imagine what I'd look like if I didn't eat sugary and fatty foods all the time? It doesn't bare thinking about.  
Index finger running around the rim of his cup, Light looks up at me and smiles in a way that I'm sure would've had any girl's heart racing. Mine on the other hand stayed at its usual pace. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?"  
Stirring my coffee slowly I sigh. "Light did you simply ask me to join you here for a drink so you could make comments on what I eat? Because if you did I'll just call Watari and have him pick me up now."  
"No, Ryuzaki I didn't." Finishing his coffee he smiles politely at the waitress who immediately starts blushing. "May I be a pest and ask for a glass of water?"  
"O-Of course!" she practically trips over herself to go get him his drink. Rolling my eyes and sighing faintly I sip at my now cold coffee. Just how I like it.  
Nearly falling off my seat in shock, I stare at Light who had put his hand over mine. "Ryuzaki you know what day it is tomorrow don't you?"  
"Yes it's Monday. Why?" I try to wriggle my hand free of his but he was holding it where it was.  
"Yes." He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles very lightly. "But it is also Valentine's Day. Would you like to go out for a meal with me tomorrow?"  
Not amused by the game he was playing, I pull my hand back and stand up, putting money down for my coffee and then walk out and back to my hotel. The receptionist informs me that Watari had left a message for me simply saying that he was going out to do various bits of shopping for me and that he'd be back in an hour or two.  
Running my hand through my hair I sigh and try to figure out what exactly Light was trying to achieve. He had Misa didn't he? Why would he possibly want to go on a date with someone like me? Misa was a woman for starters; she had a nice petite figure but curves in the right places and seemed willing to do whatever Light wanted. I on the other hand am Male and I don't even have a figure of any sort, I'm just a twig with a lack of pigment in my skin and a mess of black hair and I would certainly not do whatever Light wanted.  
Still trying to work out what Light was up to I walk into my hotel room, unaware that the door was unlocked.

_Light's POV  
_Why did he always assume I was up to something? I was genuinely asking him out on a date. After all I most certainly wouldn't be spending it with Misa. I'd rather shove my head into shredder.  
Deciding to go confront him, I pay for the drinks, ignoring the waitresses adoring smiles and go to his hotel and ask at reception which room he was staying in. Standing in the elevator watching as each person gets off the higher I go until I was alone, waiting to reach the top floor, the largest room in the hotel.  
Stepping out of the elevator and looking at the door I realise that it was open very slightly. Was this guy trying to get himself raped? Cute skinny vulnerable guys like him were rapists' main targets when they weren't going after vulnerable women! Hearing sounds that made my blood chill i push the door open slowly and silently, trying to not make a sound.  
Wow, he really had gone all out and paid for the best hotel suite after all. It had a lounge area and a kitchen area and there was a separate room which I assumed would be his bedroom, where the noises of moaning and cries of pain were coming from.  
What I then saw inside his bedroom would haunt me for the rest of my life.

-**WARNING THIS NEXT SCENE CONTAINS MATERIAL OF A SEXUAL NATURE THAT SOME MAY FIND OFFENSIVE OR UPSETTING**- 

There lying on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard was Ryuzaki, with a guy who looked exactly like him holding his hips, digging his nails in until he bled, and fucking him. I could see a faint trickle of blood seeping out of him whenever the guy pulled back. The panda was covered in bruises and cuts and had a gag in his mouth to stop him crying out fully.  
Fortunately for me, the guy who was doing this all to him was too obsessed with what he was doing to notice my presence and Ryuzaki had his eyes clenched shut. Just as I step forward to help him, the guy starts talking. "Look at me Lawli-pop. Look at your 'Backup' brother. Who is the one on top now Lawli? Hmm?" he pulls the gag out, revealing that he had bruises and cuts on the corners of his mouth and a split lip. "Answer me 'big brother'. Who is in control now?"  
"Y-You are!" Ryuzaki calls out in pain as the guy on top starts going faster. "P-Please B-Beyond s-stop! I-it hurts!" The sound of Beyond's open hand making contact with his already bruised cheek reverberates around the room.  
Ryuzaki was now looking over at where I was stood but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking straight through me. "Did I say you could talk? NO!" flipping Ryuzaki so he was on his stomach, he scratches down his back, opening up the cuts that had obviously only just started to scab over.  
Picking up the chair from the desk silently, I hit him around the head with it, knocking him out cold. Pushing him off the bed I untie Ryuzaki's hands and gently pick him up into my arms, carrying him to the ensuite and running him a warm bath. Going back into the bedroom I look around but Beyond was gone. I didn't know what or who the fuck that guy was but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was Ryuzaki.  
Testing the water I gently place Ryuzaki into the warm water and tend to his cuts and bruises. "Why are you here?" he ask hoarsely.  
"I came to talk to you. Good thing I did." Soft, that was the only way I can describe his messy hair which was surprisingly not that difficult to wash.  
"Not really." He looks down into the water. "Because now he'll go after you."

_Mello's POV_

Glad to be home and finally able to relax, and by relax I mean make out with Matt, you can imagine my annoyance as the phone starts ringing. "Matt leave it~!"  
"What if it's important? Like the hospital?" the geek was sat up looking over at the phone but i had wrapped my legs around his waist to stop him from going anywhere.  
"If it's important they'll leave a message!" pulling him back down we continue where we had left off.  
The sound of the answer machine beep as it records the message and lays it aloud was slightly distracting but the message it started playing make my skin tingle.  
"_Matt! Mello! Please pick up the phone! It's Ryuzaki, he was being raped and beaten by this guy called Beyond." _

AN: Ok so what did you think of that Chapter? I thought we needed one without the geek and the chocoholic as much.  
Please review! They keep me from getting sad and getting ideas to hurt Mello even more –evil grin-

Mello: -swallows nervously-


	14. Chapter 14: Day 7 Part 3 ext

Disclaimers: I Own Nothing!  
Warnings: frustration and a lime. 

Mello: Seriously are Matt and I ever going to do it without being interrupted?  
Tia: Maybe...  
_

Day 7 Part 3

_Mello's POV_

Dressed and ready to go, the geek and I walk out to the car trying to keep calm. Hopefully Watari would be there with L and Light now and Beyond will have gone back to his hiding place. However this did not mean I was happy that yet again Matt and I had been interrupted during our make out session. Were we ever going to be able to have sex at this rate? (If the author likes being alive we will anyway ¬¬)  
Stroking along Matt's thigh as he drives, he growls softly his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Payback was a bitch, but he deserved it. Getting me all horny and aroused in the hospital and then not showing any signs of carrying on from where we left off. Bastard. 

Finally finding somewhere to park, we go into the hotel and straight into the elevator. I was glad that Matt had bought me a reddish leather coat with a hood with a fur trim around said hood so it hid my face. After all I didn't want to be one of those people that you see in the supermarket with a facial burn that has a small child pointing at them and whispering to their mummy. I say whispering, of course I mean shouting loud enough so everyone in a 5mile radius can hear and turn to look.  
As everyone finally gets out of the elevator leaving Matt and myself alone, it stops suddenly and the phone starts ringing. I answer it quickly, already pissed off. "Why has the elevator stopped?"  
The poor woman at the other end of the phone sounded terrified but fuck her; I was horny and pissed off. "S-Sorry sir we've sent someone out to go and have a look at it. He'll be here in 20 minutes and it should only take him another 20 minutes. Please hold on until then." The line goes dead. 40minutes alone huh?  
A smirk plays across my lips and I take my hood down. The red head raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh Matty~..."  
"They have cameras in here. So no." Three words summarised exactly how I felt.  
Fuck my life.

_Matt's POV  
_There weren't really any cameras in the elevator but I didn't particularly want to be caught in the act in an elevator by a repair man. For some reason, in my mind, they were all perverts who got off watching couples who were desperate to touch each other. And right now that's exactly what Mels and I were. A couple desperate to finally touch each other...  
Perhaps I would be nice and get him off anyway. He'd been overly stressed since the bandages had come off. Pulling him close and sitting down, making him straddle my lap I suck on his bottom lip teasingly. Hands trailing down his sides under his coat, I unzip his vest and kiss down his neck.  
Breath catching in his throat, the blonde moans and arches into my touch. I loved it when Mello was like this; responsive and loud. No matter how hard he tried he could never make himself be quiet as I had discovered at the hospital.  
Unlacing his trousers, a smirk tugs at my lips. So it was true, he really doesn't wear underwear. Stroking him slowly, I move my lips down to his nipple and take it into my mouth, licking around the pink bud before biting it gently.  
Practically screaming a moan, his legs tightening around my waist; Mels holds onto my shoulders tightly.

_Mello's POV  
_Oh Good God~! That red headed geek was driving me insane! He was taking too much control away from me though. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him back up to kiss me and start grinding against him, earning a gasp and shudder from him.  
However that just made him start squeezing me and moving his hand painfully slow. "A-Ahn~ nngh... M-Matt..."I had never needed someone so badly. Still grinding up against him, I keep one of my arms around his neck to keep him kissing me and use my other hand to unzip his trousers and undo the buttons on his boxers. Why couldn't he be more like me and just not bother with underwear? It would make life so much easier.  
He grabs my wrist and looks up at me. "We're not having sex in an elevator." Damn you.  
"I know. But that doesn't mean I should be the only one feeling good." Before he has a chance to reply I grab him gently and start stroking him, quickly making him hard. He was halfway there anyway.

Soon both of us were moaning and grinding against the others hand, holding onto each other for dear life trying to finally get our release. I feel the knot in my stomach start to tighten even more as he pinches the tip gently, running his thumb across the slit. "Oh god~ M-Matt~..." Then as I start getting closer to my release, the elevator starts moving again.

I have never wanted to cry so much in my life.

_Light's POV  
_When Mello and Matt finally arrived, they both looked extremely pissed off and flustered. I don't really want to know what I interrupted to be honest...  
Ryuzaki was lying down, Watari attending to his other bruises and cuts that he wouldn't let me go near. Near, Ryuk and Rem were already here, the three of them sat in silence, watching each other. Well, Rem and Near were watching each other but Ryuk was far too interested in the large bowl of apples on the coffee table.  
The Blonde and the Redhead sit down on the third sofa, the blonde resting his head which was hidden by his hood on Matt's lap. The albino looks over at him and sighs. "I think it's about time we tell everyone about **him**. After all, we're all going to need to keep a closer eye on L from now on."  
L? I thought his name was Ryuzaki. There was so much I didn't know about the panda. "Yeah I guess we should. Might as well do it now before he hears and gets upset again. Oi shitface, sit down and listen to Near." Seeing how I was the only one stood up, shitface therefore had to be me. Sitting down next to Ryuk I look at Near.  
"Basically L, or Ryuzaki as you know him, has a younger brother called Beyond. When they were growing up they got a lot of pressure off their parents and they adored L because he was extremely intelligent and they didn't show much of anything to Beyond who was an odd child who was intelligent but was far too obsessed with pain and the human body. One day he and L overheard their parents talking and they essentially said that L was their hope and Beyond was just a backup child just in case. L was only young so you have to understand, he thought it was appropriate to then start calling him 'Backup'. Beyond ran away when he was 8. L was only 10 when their parents died and Watari adopted him." That explained a lot.  
My eyes are drawn to the redhead who had forced Mello to sit up. "I've met Beyond once before. He is an odd person..."  
"Hey I know he's fucked up but can you blame him? You might not like him Matt but he's still my friend." The blonde slaps his thigh. Wait... what?  
"Friend or not he tried to kill you and now he's raped L! I don't think he's-" we all go quiet as L walks in with Watari's assistance.  
The panda stares at him with his emotionless eyes. "Finish the sentence Matt." The redhead looks down and pulls Mello back down onto his lap and watches him. Looking up at Ryuzaki... I mean L, I sigh softly.  
"I'll stay here and watch L." They all turn to look at me.  
"No you won't. You hit him over the head with a chair. He'll want payback. Mello and Matt will stay here." Near says emotionlessly, ignoring the daggers being sent his way by said couple.

_Mello's POV  
_That gay sheep really wanted to die didn't he?

**AN: **Tell me what you think! I promise Matt and Mello will get it on soon!  
Mello: -has mini mello pointed at her forehead- we better.


	15. Chapter 15: Day 8 Valentine's Day!

Hi everyone, so seeing as it is Valentine's Day, I thought I'd do a sweet chapter for Mello&Matt and Light&L. So please enjoy this cute (hopefully) chapter!

Disclaimers: I own Nothing except a cold ¬¬'  
Warnings: this ff will contain scenes of a fluffy nature that some may find sickening. Oh and we will have lots of citrus fruits in this chapter.  
Mello: ^^

Day 8: Valentine's Day!

_L's POV_

So here I was, lying on my bed with Light asleep at my side. I wouldn't usually mind spend Valentine's Day in bed however the issue was, Matt and Mello were sleeping in the living room and I'm sure that they needed a day alone, without any interruptions. Perhaps me and Light could go out and do some things together. I guess I did owe him, Beyond was more crazed than usual so who knows, maybe the brunette really had saved my life last night. Running my fingers through his hair I smiles at the feeling of those soft locks caressing my overly sensitive finger tips.  
Staring at the window, watching the sun try to push through the curtains, I feel the brunette shift slightly. When I look back at him, he was staring up at me with those honey coloured eyes. "Morning..."  
"Good Morning, how did you sleep?" I ask gently, still stroking his hair. He chuckles softly and looks up at me with that soft genuine smile. Although his 'Charming' smile didn't work on me, _that_ smile did. My heart felt like it was going to break my ribs it was beating so hard and fast.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you how you slept?" sitting up on my bed he rests his head on my shoulder and closes his hair but is obviously still awake. "I slept very well. Probably a lot better if you'd been stroking my hair all night."  
A blush finds its way across my cheeks and nose. Damn him. "Why don't we go out today and leave Mello and Matt alone?" Fingers finding their own way back to his hair he nods gently.  
"Sure." He sits up properly and looks at me again. Why was he so close? His nose was practically touching mine, I could feel his breath against my skin...  
Fingers moulding around my chin he pulls me closer and kisses me softly. Yep, my heart was definitely going to explode. His lips were silky soft against mine however that was all I got to feel as it seemed he was determined on making sure it was just an innocent kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, L." Smiling, he stands up and goes to the ensuite, taking his overnight bag with him.  
I was shaking but not because I was scared or angry, I was excited.  
Damn him.

_Light's POV_

First kisses should always be innocent in my mind. Stripping off and turning the shower on, I step in and smile as the warm water relaxes my muscles. I had been tense all night with worry, I was anxious that something would happen to him while we were asleep and that it'd be all my fault.  
To say I was pleased that L wanted to spend the day with me would be an understatement. Even if he didn't mean it in the way I had interpreted it, we would be spending Valentine's Day together. Besides I could see how excited he got from just an innocent kiss. It wasn't hard to tell that he too felt something.  
What had surprised me the most so far was how quickly he had recovered. Most of his bruises were no longer black but a fading yellow colour and his cuts had already scabbed over and had halved in size/length.  
Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist and grab another smaller towel, slinging it around my neck so I could dry my hair. Taking my bag back through to the bedroom I sit down at the end of the bed, looking at the mirror in the wardrobe and go to pull the towel up to start drying my hair.  
Nearly falling off the bed in surprise, I look into the mirror and see that L was knelt behind me, drying my hair for me. The warmth that spread through me made me smile. Standing up, I pull on my clean new boxers quickly then a pair of jeans, dropping the towel and placing it on the radiator. I take the one off my head and do the same with that on then turn to look at L who was staring at me with a blush crawling into his cheeks. And when he notices my gaze, he looks away.  
Kissing him again, I make him look at me. "Get dressed then." I chuckle at the shock on his face and put my shirt on, buttoning it up then put my shoes and socks on. Now it was time to perfect my hair. I blow dry it then plug in my GHDs and take out my various hair products.

_L's POV_

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Was he really male? No man I knew had that many hair products! Although that was probably why his was so soft. Getting changed into a clean pair of baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, I shove a pair of black converse on as well and go out to wake the blonde and the redhead up.  
Walking into the main living room area, I look over at them. They'd pulled the sofa out into a double bed and they were both asleep, cuddling each other in their sleep. It must be nice to sleep like that...  
Shaking my head, I ignore my thoughts and go over to them and poke both of them. "Wake up Matt, Mello. It's 8 in the morning. You've slept in."  
"Yeah well we would've slept better if Matt hadn't been such a prude and let me s-" Matt wakes up quickly and covers his mouth.  
"Morning." He says quickly, smiling awkwardly. I didn't really want to know how Mello's sentence ended. "We'll be up and ready by about half 9."  
I wave it off slightly. "Don't worry, Light and I are going out for the day so you two have the hotel room to yourselves... just clean up after please." Really, they didn't have to look so shocked that I was doing a nice thing for them. Going back to the bedroom I watch Light do his hair.  
By the time he'd finished it was half 8. Watari was having a day off too. Light and I would be walking to wherever we decided to go, or catch the bus.  
Taking my hand when we're finally outside we stop first at the café, however they weren't open yet so while we waited until they did, he kisses me again, holding my waist this time, making me shiver slightly.  
As his tongue pushes past my lips and teases mine, I moan slightly, moving closer to him. He supports me by holding the small of my back. I don't quite know why I was being so carefree today. Besides it wasn't as if Light was a total stranger. I'd known him before he had started tagging along with Mello.  
Never thought this would happen though.

_Mello's POV_

YES! We have the room to ourselves ALL DAY! Straddling my gorgeous lovers lap I kiss his jaw gently. This time I wouldn't let anything stop us. We were going to finally do _something_. I feel him hold my waist and try to hold me still but I was having none of it. Wrapping one arm around his neck I kiss him softly, this was all the encouragement he needed. Kissing me deeply, his tongue definitely winning the battle for dominance, I slip my free hand down into the front of his pj's and stroke him slowly.  
Growling into the kiss, he starts rubbing all the sensitive spots on my chest and stomach but only brushes over my nipples, never touching them directly, making me writhe slightly, unable to stop myself from being vocal.  
Right, if he wanted to play it that way that was what we'd do. Pulling away from his lips I kiss down his neck and chest and pull his trousers down. If he could play dirty, so could I. Licking from base to tip then running my tongue along the slit I looks up at him. His cheeks were flushed the same colour as his hair and he was panting softly. I didn't want panting, I wanted full on moaning.  
Taking just the head into my mouth I suck on it softly, slowly taking more of him into my mouth. I knew that my plan would work because I was one of the lucky few who were born without a gag reflex.  
Seriously how did I not guess that I was gay earlier on in life? Shoving the thought to one side I go back to the job at hand. When i had about half of him in my mouth, already touching the back of my mouth, I start bobbing my head slightly, swirling my tongue around the tip each time, slowly working my way to deep throating him.  
Hands' clawing at the sofa, Matt moans loudly, his legs tensed to try and stop him from bucking and pushing himself all the way down my throat. I feel him pull me up and away from his manhood. Turning me so my back is to him he kisses down the back of my neck, stroking me torturously slow. Then he runs his index finger along my lip, I knew what he was doing. Licking the finger, he puts it in my mouth. I wasn't just going to touch him it seemed. We were going to go all the way today...

_Near's POV_

Giovanni and I had decided to come and visit L and see how he was doing. I understood that Matt and Mello would obviously not be very happy to see me seeing as how I'd essentially made them feel obligated to watch L on Valentine's Day however someone needed to and they were the best people to do so.  
Opening the door slightly, all I can see is Mello with his eyes shut, crying out, cheek pressed against a pillow. Was Beyond now targeting him? Was he in pain? What was happening here? Giovanni tries to pull me away but I shrug him off gently and push the door open more and see Matt knelt behind him, kissing his back, holding his hips and- oh my...

_Matt's POV_

I knew that we had an audience but I didn't care anymore. I needed Mello so much it hurt. Hopefully this wasn't hurting Mels too much, I had tried my best to stretch him just by using the only source of lubricant we had, i.e. our saliva. When I stop pushing in, having only pushed the head in, the blonde pushes his hips back onto mine, encouraging me to go on. "I'm just going to push all the way in then let you adjust. Ok love?" he nods and I strokes him slowly to try and distract him from the pain I knew was about to come and push all the way in to the hilt.  
Moaning loudly in pain and pleasure, he bites the pillow and grabs the sheets. I turn him over so he's on his back and kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue teasingly as I start moving slowly. This seemed to be a better position for him because when I push all the way in this time he arches, his eyes opening and screams a moan. "A-Ah~! T-There!"  
Unable to stop the smirk that spreads across my face I hoist his legs up over my shoulders and kiss him passionately. Thrusting into him deeply i make sure to hit that spot every time and pinch both of his nipples with each thrust. I knew I was driving him wild and I loved it.  
Only reason I wasn't stroking him was purely because with his legs where they were I couldn't reach without bruising his leg but I somehow can't see him complaining...  
Going faster and faster I feel myself going closer and closer to the edge and I could feel that Mello was much closer than I was because he was getting tighter and tighter. Finally he throws his head back, really tensing around me and cums onto his stomach. The feeling of his tight wet walls restricting around me like that pushes me over the edge and with one last thrust I cum in him.  
"I L-Love You Mello..." both of panting, we lie next to each other for a little longer. 

_Light's POV_

Near had called me, demanding to know where L was and why Matt and Mello were doing lewd things on the sofa. I simply handed the phone over to L who told Near to stop worrying and go home.  
We were back at my place now, both shirtless, making out. For someone who had obviously never done this kind of thing willingly he was really getting into it. Kissing down his neck I push the boundaries slightly and unzip his jeans. Pale fingers wrap around my hand. "N-No Light I –I don't want to d-do _that_ yet..."  
Gently lifting his fingers to my lips I kiss the tip of each finger then lick down his middle finger slowly. Moaning faintly, he watches me carefully. "We're not going to do _that_ yet. I was just going to; as Mello would so eloquently put it, get you off." Slowly relaxing he nods and I slip my hand down into his underwear and squeeze him gently.  
Unable to keep himself calm, L moans loudly and holds onto me. Kissing his neck I carry on, occasionally rubbing across the slit.  
After a few minutes of me carrying on this process he cums on my hand with a moan and pants, holding onto me for dear life. Taking my hand out, I lick my hand clean. "You taste good." He kisses me again and then rests his head on my shoulder.  
Today was definitely a good day for all of us.

_ 

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoyed that lemony limey goodness!  
Also would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or saved this story to their favourites and I'm sorry I took forever to start updating again!**

**Mello: -sat giggling and in a daze-  
Matt: ^/^**


	16. Chapter 16: Day 14

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the death note characters or Death note or any of the songs mentioned. Any characters i have created or clubs is merely a coincidence and has no actual reference to any clubs sharing the same name or people etc.

Warnings: Dancing, drinking, violence, swearing (lots of it) and Mello Singing!

Mello: Why is _that _a warning?  
Tia: ...

Day 14

_Mello's POV_

Recently I had discovered this new artist (music) and I was slightly obsessed with her music. I wasn't entirely sure why it just made me smile when I listened to it. Popping her album into the CD player I grin and put my favourite song on. Matt was out with Light and L helping them do the food shopping because Watari was ill, just a cold mind you but he is old bless him...  
WHAT THE FUCK? Did I just say 'Bless Him'? I need to get out and have a good fight again. However since the incident with the whole 'crazy-aunt-trying-to-blow-me-to-hell' thing Matt won't actually let me go out on my own or even with him. He's so paranoid and it does my fucking head in.  
Music playing, I sing along and dance around the kitchen, cleaning it at the same time. "_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka, you think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker! I can do it like brother do it like dude! Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you!" _  
"Oh can you? I seem to remember that is was my crotch you were more interested in grabbing." The redhead smirks at me and I turn to him, glad that the song was at the right part to simply reply with:  
"_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker!" _I throw a tea towel at him and storm out into the living room. Bastard, I'm going out whether he wants me to or not.  
The awkward new couple were sat on the sofa, not really looking at anything, or each other just staring away from the other and this is how they have been since Valentine's Day. Fuck knows what happened but they started dating they were always awkward around each other...  
Grabbing his shirt and pulling him up onto his feet I drag L to his bedroom and slam the door shut. "We're going out. And we're going to make our guys stand there and watch as we get all the attention from guys and girls alike and ignore them. Show them that we're strong without them too." Gently pulling a bag out from under his bed I empty its contents onto his bed. Taking off the black jeans and long sleeve shirt I put on my good old leathers. I hadn't worn them since before the incident. To be honest my scar didn't bother me anymore. I realised that actually it does make me look sexier, more dangerous.  
The elder looked terrified, just as he should be. I wasn't kind or gentle when i gave someone a makeover.

_L's POV_

A Smirk, that's what had my alarm bells ringing and signalling for me to bolt it. However I knew Mello well and I knew that if he wanted something he'd get it and it seemed he wanted to give me a makeover.  
Shoving me down onto a seat in front of the wardrobe, this had a large mirror used as the door. Then he plugs in his ... what were they? "Urm Mello, what one earth are those for?"  
"These are my ghd's and they're used for straightening hair. However my hair is still perfect from when I did it out of boredom before you three got back so it's just yours I'm doing." They then make a beep noise and he sprays my hair with something that smelled faintly of melon. He pulls a comb through my hair, shocked at how easily it goes through my seemingly messy hair then separates it into different sections with various grips and clips and all sorts then starts attacking my hair with these 'ghds'.

Shock is the only word I can use to describe how I felt. My hair was actually quite long, and straight, parted so some of it went across my left eye. My usual clothes had been swapped for a long sleeved, tight fitting red shirt and an odd (in my mind anyway) leather waistcoat that zipped up at the front on one side and also had a belt around it, a pair of black skinny jeans that were made out of a material that was smooth and looked almost like leather and a pair of Mello's black boots.  
Yanked out of my thoughts the blonde drags me into the living room. "We're going out clubbing. Come if you want but we're going. I'm sick of being stuck in the hotel and L needs to live a bit more."  
Instantly Light and Matt were following us as we walk out...  
This was going to be an interesting evening...

_? POV_

_Approaching the raven haired murderer I tap his shoulder and he stares at me with his black eyes. Yes it was the one I was looking for. That red ring around his iris was a definite sign of what I was after. "What do you want?"  
"Your assistance, is what I want. And I have something you want." The smirk that pulls at my lips makes him raise an eyebrow at me, well I assumed that is what his expression was as he doesn't have eyebrows.  
"Oh~? And what pray tell is it that you want me to assist you with?" he watches my every move carefully.  
"Why Beyond," I hand him a small white envelope. "I want you to kill for me."  
He opens the letter and stares at the paper in shock then looks up at me. "You can't possibly have known the relevance of this quote."  
"A small boy crying and hiding a knife behind his back stabs his parents again and again, repeating over and over '_One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conquerer; one kills everyone and one is a god.'_ And each time you stabbed them and said the words 'one is a god' you get more and more excited at the idea." Grabbing his chin I make him look at me. "You have been a busy boy haven't you? Do as I say and you will sit next to the Lord and watch down on theses pathetic humans, if you do not, you will find yourself sat next to a horned creature from the darkness."  
"Shut up bitch and tell me who you want killed." He was angry... but that would be useful.  
"One L Lawliet and one Mihael Keehl."_

_Matt's POV_

Myself and Light had to stand by the bar, holding our boyfriends drinks as they danced with a few guys and girls, grinding and being ground against. Ok I got the point now, it isn't funny anymore.  
Light seemed pretty down anyway. "What's up with you and L?"  
"Hmm? O-oh well..." he looked pretty nervous. Something must be up. "I touched L quite a bit on Valentine's Day and I felt like I had taken advantage of someone who was in a bad emotional state..."  
Grabbing his chin I make him watch L who was actually smiling and having fun. "Does he look like a guy who has been traumatised? No so go and dance with him whilst I take Mello into one of the offices and screw him until he can't walk." Nodding we both go and grab our other half and drag them off.  
It wasn't until everything went black that the four of us realised that we'd made a huge mistake. . .

AN: dun dun dunnn! So what do you think has happened and what do you think so far?


	17. Chapter 17: Day 15 Test?

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Warnings: this is a dark chapter with violence and mentions of rape.

Day 15 : 2am

_Mello's POV_

It was cold and dark and there was something wet dripping down onto my head. Suddenly, whatever was covering my eyes is removed and the brightness of the room makes me wince. So I was chained to a wall, gag in my mouth oh yeah and totally naked.  
I wasn't the only one though. L was on the opposite wall in the same way and Matt and Light were chained to the floor, with just their trousers on looking pretty bad. That was when I noticed three things that made my blood run cold.  
I was the only one conscious, Beyond was stood staring at me hungrily and my Aunt was stood next to him. "Do what you wish to him. Even if the others wake up they can't do anything. I need to get to church and confess." She leaves after doing the sign of the cross over my chest then leaves.  
"B-Beyond... Please don't do this..."

_2 hours later_

Blood and another liquid trickling down my thighs I felt broken and numb. The searing pain had shattered me. Matt was glaring at Beyond and trying to stay calm. He'd already been warned, the more he shouted and screamed at him, the more he'd hurt me.  
L was just staring sadly at Light who was returning the look.  
Then the younger panda shoves something inside me to stop the liquids pouring out of me. I try to call out in pain but the gag muffled my cry.  
Leaving the room he locks the door. Light stands up, having managed to sneakily pull his hands out of the chains and takes the gags out of mine and L's mouth then sits back down. There was no way he could get us out of these shackles but it'd help that we knew and we could talk. "How can we get out of here?" my lover asks quietly.  
"We can't. B keeps the keys on his person at all times. The only person who would have a shot really is Mello because he's the only one here who has actually knocked him out properly." All eyes were on me.  
Had they just forgotten what they just witnessed? "I can't walk. Not like this never mind fight. Besides Matt you put a bullet in my Aunts head and yet somehow she's still alive."  
"That's not impossible it's just very close to being impossible! Look I killed her once I can do it again!" the red head was obviously really pissed off. I understood why, how could I not? 

_Mello's Aunts POV_

Slowly everything was coming together as planned. Mihael would finally have a use for his sinful ways. I look over at the raven that seemed like normal but I knew he was having an internal struggle. "Is it done?"  
"Yes." Our agreement, he did as he was told to Mihael and he got Lawliet in return. However I had made sure the shackles on Light were loose. "Here are the keys." He hands the keys to the shackles to me, grabs his favourite knife and walks outside, off to find someone else he can deliver to the Lords side. 

_L's POV_

I was going to die. That was the simple truth of the matter. Beyond wanted me dead and that was the end of it. Suddenly the door opens and a small blonde girl and a large bald muscle guy run over to us. "Rod? Misa?" What were they doing here? How did they get the keys for the shackles?  
Handing me clothes once I was down, they look at all of us. "Ok let's go." Matt was carrying Mello who was unable to walk and Light was holding my waist.  
As they all go in the lead I whisper to Light. "This isn't right. How did they know we were here and how did they get the keys? And how did they know where our clothes were?"  
The brunette looks down at me and kisses me softly. "Let's just get out of here, hide and then discuss it."

Once we were in the car I make sure they take us to Mello's place and from there the four of us, alone, would find a hiding place. They explain that an elderly woman had seen the four of us being dragged out and taken away, she recorded the liscence plate number down and Rod had gotten a call from one of his lackeys who was in the police about the incident and had come to find us. There they got in and found out clothes on a desk and the keys hung up on the wall.  
Even still, there was something so wrong about this situation.  
That's when Mello said four words that made my head spin in thought. "I'm gonna be sick."

_Mello's POV_

Don't ask me why, I don't know but L had made Rod stop at a pharmacy then dragged me inside and had shoved me into the staff toilet and threw a box at me.  
The box was a pregnancy test.  
Was this some kind of joke? I pull the butt plug out and my eyes widen as nothing comes sliding out. I throw up into the toilet and wipe my mouth. What the hell was going on?  
Deciding to humour the panda I take the test.

Oh hell no.

_  
AN: soooo what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18: Day 15pt 2 & Day 22

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note because if I did, Light would be less of douche.

Warnings: Same old Stuff really.

Day 15 Part 2

_Mello's POV_

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep all I knew was that I had just woken up and I was in a hospital. Matt was fast asleep in a chair next to me, holding my hand. Taking his phone off the table I check the date. Yes it was the 21st of Feb, just like it should be but how did I suddenly get from being sick in a pharmacy to here?

The redhead beside me stirs and yawns, looking at me with very tired eyes. "Matt what happened?" he kisses my hand softly.

"Don't you remember anything?" there was obvious concern in his eyes.

"Yes I remember being drugged, waking up in Beyond's torture place, being raped, escaping, throwing up, taking a pregnancy test and it showing up as positive." Stroking my hair gently he kisses me.

Sucking on his lip I hold onto his shoulders. "Mello, you started throwing up and passed out in the pharmacy so we brought you to the hospital. We've stayed with you all morning. Light and L went to go get me a drink and to spend some time together alone."

No, something wasn't right about this. My body had definitely changed somehow. I could feel it. Pulling my love onto the bed I kiss him again. "Matt I need you to fuck me. Now."

He jumps up and locks the door, closing the blinds on the window and smirks faintly at me. Since our first time on valentines, we had become ever so slightly reclusive. We tended not to leave our room for very long unless we were getting something to eat or drink or to go use the bathroom. We would shower together but well... we wouldn't get very clean.

Pushing my legs up to my chest, he unzips his jeans and reveals that he had started doing what i've always done. Matty had gone commando.

Two fingers slide inside me and I wince but make no sound. It was still sore down there. But soon the ache was replaced with faint pleasure. I needed him more than I had ever needed anything before. "M-Matt please hurry~!"

My needy voice seemed to have exactly the right effect on him. Taking the fingers out he kisses my neck slowly and gently, teasing me with just the tip. I wrap my legs around his waist and try to pull him in but he was holding my hips in place so I couldn't push him into me. "No Mello, we're going slowly today." How could he sound so calm when I knew he was just as horny as I am?

Slowly he teases me more by pushing in extremely slowly, but once the head was in, I couldn't take anymore and push my hips up onto his roughly, pushing him in deeper than he'd ever been before, or anyone for that matter.

Both of us were panting softly and trying not to unravel right there and then. Although Matt seemed to have calmed himself down quicker than I had because he was soon pulling almost all the way out and despite what he said about going slowly, he thrusts back in quickly, hitting all the right spots.

Unable to do anything but hold onto him and moan, I try to move my hips with him. A cold hand wraps around my stiff and throbbing member, stroking me in time with his thrusts. I couldn't take it all at once and feel the knot that had been tightening in my stomach unravel and everything goes white and I quiver and shake with pure ecstasy.

I feel the red heads appendage inside me get jerkier and I feel a hot liquid shooting into me, making shiver a tad more.

Day 22

_Matt's POV_

It had been a week since we'd been kidnapped by Beyond. God only knows what Mello had been talking about with the whole pregnancy test thing. We'd taken him into the pharmacy but he hadn't made it to the bathroom, he threw up right on the poor clerk then passed out. Although he'd been released from the hospital, Mello had started throwing up again and he kept insisting he was fine but I could tell he was keeping something from me.

Well I was hoping that he'd be ok when my Parents came to stay. They were originally only meant to be coming for dinner but they had insisted that they should stay the weekend and get a chance to meet Mello properly. At least they hadn't said anything negative to my face yet.

The blonde walks down to me, wearing black jeans and a baggy t-shirt for a change. "Hey I'm still unwell so I'm wearing my scruffs whether your parents like it or not."

"Mello, what's really going on with you and this illness?" I cross my arms.

"Nothing." He says simply but avoids looking at me and wanders off to the kitchen. "I've just got a stomach bug."

I grab his wrist and pull him around to look at me. "Mello. Stomach bugs don't make you crave food and the fact that I've not caught it from you despite the amount of kissing we've been doing. Are you making yourself sick?" Ever since the incident with Beyond, my biggest worry was that Mello would start punishing himself for what had been done to him.

Laughing at me, and looking right into my eyes he smiles. "No I'm not making myself sick. I promise. I don't enjoy it trust me. Besides I throw up the chocolate I've just eaten, where's the fun in that?"

Kissing him softly I hold him close. "Why won't you talk to me Mels?" I run my fingers through his hair. "I just want to know what's happening because I know you know."

He mumbles something that sounded like 'You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you' and just as I go to press him about it, the doorbell rings and Claws starts mewling at the door and scratching it.

Well this was going to be interesting night anyway.

_Mello's POV_

Mail Snr. And Julie walk in, smiling at me and their son for a change, seeming much more relaxed than when I had met them the first time around. Julie walks over to me and hugs me, and I couldn't stop myself from crying into her shoulder as she does so. I was fucking shitting myself I was so scared and the only person I felt who could actually help me was the concerned red haired woman who was trying to calm me down.

Matt looked like a kicked puppy and I felt bad for not telling him but there was no way in hell he would ever believe me. I knew I wasn't insane, I know my body very thoroughly and I knew exactly what had changed.

The dream, or hallucination, whatever it was, had been a sign and I had misinterpreted it. It wasn't trying to tell me I was pregnant. It was trying to tell me I _could _get pregnant.

Originally Matt had wanted to use condoms but when I got us both checked for everything and we both came out clean, I had managed to persuade him not to. Guess that had been a mistake in that perhaps I wouldn't be in this mess if I had just let him use them and not been a fussy twat.

A horrible twisting sensation in my stomach sends me bolting for the downstairs toilet, Julie hot on my heels. She holds my hair back as I empty my stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. Stroking my fringe back out of my face she tries to calm me down again and I couldn't stop the words leaving my lips.

"Julie, I don't know what to do, I'm so scared." I had never told anyone before that I was scared. At least I don't think I had done so anyway. I didn't like to give the image of being weak and scared and vulnerable. Mini Mello and I were ready for anything but it seemed my usual violence and ways of solving things couldn't solve this. "I'm Pregnant."

"You're what?" It seemed I hadn't heard Matt follow Julie and myself too.

Fuck fuck fuck fuckety fuck.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! I decided to Make Mello preggers after all just not with Beyonds baby because that would be creepy on far too many levels in my personal opinion.**

**So review and tell me what you think. Especially if you want me to explain how Beyond made Mello able to get pregnant in detail.**

**Mello: -pokes his flat stomach- How can I fit a baby in there?  
Matt: well you've gotten bigger things in smaller spaces. –smirk-  
Mello: -hits with Mini Mello- shut. Up. Pervert.**


	19. Chapter 19: Scans, Shock and A?

Disclaimers: I Own Nothing

Warnings: usual stuff people.

Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. I'm sorry about late updates but I'm lazy and I have exams going on.

Also, I'm feeling pretty down today so I'm using this as a way to cheer everyone up!

Day 15 Part 3

_Mello's POV_

The red head was still staring at me. "T-That's not possible, you look like a girl but damn Mells, you're not! How is this possible! You're fucking about-"

I snap, he was pissing me off now. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I just fucking am! Why can't you just be fucking supportive? I'm shitting myself over this Matt! I'm terrified! You think I don't know my body wasn't made for carrying children?" Standing up, I pull my shirt up and show him the tiny bump I had been trying to hide. "That is our fucking child and it's getting fucking bigger every fucking day! Now are you going to fucking support me or are you going to fuck off?"

Pulling me into his arms, tears landing on my shoulder as he presses his lips against my neck, Matt murmurs softly. "I'm sorry Mello." He strokes my hair. "I'll stay with you and the baby forever." He places a very cold hand on the still revealed bump and rubs it softly.

Julie starts crying as well, hugging both of them happily. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

Everything was going to be just fine, right?

Day 43 Part 1

_Matt's POV_

A month had passed without too much happening, Misa and Rem would sit and squee over Mello's bump at college, L and I would discuss Beyond whilst Light would try to distract him, and of course, Ryuk would sit laughing at me and Mello until Mello lost it one day and shoved an apple up his arse.

Mello and I had moved into a house together and had even decorated the baby's room. Near had worked with L for a whole week without stopping to final work out exactly what Beyond had done in order to make Mello able to carry a child and why the baby was getting big quickly.

I had attempted to listen but Mello was more of a biologist than me so I just asked for it in layman's terms. Essentially Beyond had been messed with as well, his sperm just created the womb and then Mello's cells reacted with some chemicals and produced the egg by using his sperm, then when we had had sex my sperm got taken in through the tiny hole where the sperm had burrowed to make the womb and then did their job when they found the egg.

As for the baby growing quickly, it was due to two things, 1. It wasn't alone, it had two siblings with it. 2. The chemicals altered the amniotic fluid which was making the babies grow three times faster than they would inside a woman's body. So Mello had celebrated the end of the first trimester and the end of morning sickness by eating four tubs of phish food1. "What? One tub for me and a tub each for the babies." Was his response.

I didn't care all that much though, I was so in love with him and so happy to see him happy and healthy. Right now I was sat on the floor, Mello sat on the sofa, my head on his bump gently, listening to the babies and talking to them. We had framed the scan pictures Near had done for us and put them next to a picture Misa gave us that she had secretly taken of us a little while ago.

"Do you know what Mells?" I look up at him, his eyes were still closed, fingers in my hair. "I love you and the babies more than I thought possible."

He opens his eyes and looks down at me. "I have to tell you something... Near told me that the identical twins are definitely yours but the third baby is Beyonds..."

"Oh. Ok. I'll still love him or her because I'll be the one he or she calls Daddy." Pushing myself up I kiss him deeply. "Don't worry about anything. Relax. L and I are going to make this the most comfortable time of your life."

_Beyond's POV_

Mello was carrying my child. MY child. That red head could say what he wanted about that baby but the matter of the fact is it is my baby. And I wouldn't let anything keep me away from him. It was going to be a little boy, I knew it was.

Unlike my childhood, that baby would never know the feeling of the being the outsider, the unfavoured one. The Backup.

Digging my nails into my palm, I glare at Mary as she pats me on the shoulder, welcoming me to the family. I don't need a family, especially not one that involves her but I did need that baby in my life. That baby meant more to me than killing L did. And that is saying something.

"What are you?" a faint familiar voice asks from a cell. "You look like an angel but you're not. Why did you do this to me?" I knew that voice but it couldn't be possible. Mary had been doing experiments but surely she hadn't been able to successfully complete another one? The babies were mind blowing success as it was, why was she still experimenting?

Pushing the cell door open I feel the empty cavity where one's heart would usually reside stir slightly and a stabbing pain run through my body, leaking out of that void. There chained to a table amongst various medical tools was A.

My precious A... "Ah Beyond, I see you're surprised by my recent success. Isn't he just immaculate?" she runs a finger along his perfect thigh, tainting his skin. I grab her wrist and break it.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him." I sounded like the mother of my child but I didn't care. No one touches A except me. "A..." I stroke his hair out of his face.

Sobbing softly and trying to lean into my hand. "Beyond, why did you hurt me? Why didn't you get there before I could do it?"

"I'm sorry. It was L-"

"Enough of the L bullshit Beyond. You were the one who should've come save me... instead I was found by L." He weeps softly, tears falling into my palm.

A large metal tray hits my back as Mary attempts to pay me back for breaking her wrist. "Don't touch him yet! You idiot! He hasn't fully stabilised! Do you know how long i've been working on him? Bringing a stinking fucking corpse back to life isn't easy Beyond! You can play with him when he's finished!"

Dropping my hand I look over at her. "Make sure he's perfect, like he was when he was alive."

I leave to go watch the second scan, to see my baby. I knew which one was mine. It was obvious. The identical twins were slightly bigger than my precious little boy.

_Mello's POV_

I hated the scan. The jelly was cold and Near stared at my bump with his emotionless eyes whilst L tried to find each individual baby. "Hurry up L... it's cold!"

"Oh be quiet. This has to be done frequently so we can keep an eye on the growth of the babies." The panda snaps back as he tries to find the first baby, Beyond's baby. "Right Matt, I promised you earlier I'd explain in layman's terms how you and Beyond got Mello pregnant. Very simply, some sperm that were inside Mello got taken in with yours into the womb and they beat you to the second egg."

"I see?" he strokes my hair softly, making sure to run the tip of his nails across my scalp. I love it when he does that. Especially when we're in bed. "Mello stop having perverse thoughts."

"No. I'm horny and it's yours and Beyonds fault. The hormones are playing havoc on my body." I sigh and close my eyes, not fully realising exactly what I had said and how it would be received.

After a few minutes of searching and snapping pictures of my babies, Matt and I go home, scan pictures ready to go next to the other ones. I was trying not to fall asleep but the movement and purr of the car's engine really wasn't helping.

Helping me inside, Matt strokes and rubs my sides, not realising the effect it was having on me and my hormones. But somehow before I could tell him the effect it was having on me we were in bed and Matt was asleep.

Well I wanted sleep I suppose.

**AN: So I decided that maybe the creepiness of a mini beyond/mello would be good idea because now Beyond actually has a reason to stalk Mello.**

**Also A has arrived! But will he remain?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20: April Fools!

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.

Warnings: Arguing, violence, stalking, fluff and perhaps a citrus fruit.

The idea suddenly came to me when I was listening to music and I just had to put it in here.

Day 44 

_Matt's POV_

One of the things I definitely was not enjoying about Mello being pregnant was the mood swings. He had practically ripped my head off this morning when I told him not to drink coffee because it was bad for the babies. And now we were arguing again. "Look Mello, I've spent at least 7, maybe 8 hours going around book shops buying baby books. I've spoken to various doctors and even my bloody mother. So please just trust me and have faith!"

"I HAVE FAITH!" he throws a plate at my head, but luckily I had prepared for this and manage to duck in time. "But I am telling you now Matt these babies want SUSHI and if they want SUSHI they will have SUSHI!"

Sighing I rub my temples. "But you can't eat seafood because of the mercury found in some fish-" he picks up another plate and I put my hands up in surrender. "Ok. Ok. Calm down. Will you be satisfied with entirely vegetable sushi that I'll fucking make you."

"Thank you." Now for the mushy Mello, in three... two... one... "I love you so much Matty." Leaning down I nuzzle his neck softly and hold him close. It was nice when he was like this. But I knew as soon as I had made him some food he would have another mood swing and he would be something totally different. This would probably result in us arguing, again.

Since Mello had discovered he was pregnant with triplets, I had gotten Light to teach me how to cook and then gotten L to teach me to bake so I could cater to Mello's every need and the babies every need. Serving up the sushi I smile at my gorgeous blonde, making him blush faintly. That was something I was enjoying about his pregnancy. The hormones were making him quite horny as of late so just smiling at him suggestively had him on edge.

Placing the plate, soy sauce, pickled ginger, wasabi and chop sticks down for him I also put a little dish down for the soy sauce. "There you go my lover. Enjoy." I watch him eat the food carefully. He was so precise with every movement he made, I love it. I love him. And boy oh boy are these babies going to be spoilt rotten when they get here.

Which reminded me of something that had popped up in my head this morning. "Hey Mels, when the babies are here do you want to be daddy or dada or papa or what?"

His big blue eyes turn from contentment to fury in a split second. Oh fuck. "I'm their mother so they'll call me Mummy. Why should they call me anything else? Just because I'm male doesn't change the fact that I am their mother. I'm carrying them in my body and I'm going to bring them into this world therefore I am mummy. We're not adopting them for goodness sake Matt! Why does gender always have to be an issue with you? Ok so I know I'm not the perfect girl your parents want me to be but I-"

What? "What have they said to you?" I never usually lose my temper fully but when I do it's not the best experience in the world for other people. "I'll fucking kill them. How dare they say that you're not perfect! Of course you're perfect! Yeah you're right so what if you're a guy! I fucking love you and I truly don't deserve someone as fucking beautiful and amazing as you! The fact that you're carrying my children as well is fucking amazing but even if you couldn't it wouldn't change how I feel about you! I-"

Soft pink lips were pressed against mine desperately, Mello's cold hands on my neck to hold me in place, his body melding into mine as much as humanly possible. I wrap my arms around his waist, placing one hand on his hip lightly, and start I start grinding against him. "Fuck Matty you're so hot when you're angry..." the seductive pregnant harpy whispers against my ear, moving with my grinding, creating more friction making both of us moan softly.

Whirling him around gently I pin his wrists up above his head on the wall and suck on his neck, trailing my free hand down his sides, grinding into his ass as I do so, making him moan and quiver. I had never used dirty talk before but we had never had angry sex where I was the angry one before either. Pushing my hand under his soft cotton shirt I trace around his already hard nipples. "So hard already aren't you? Here-" I pinch his nipple, making him moan then move my hand further down south. "And here." I grab his cock through his thin trousers, knowing full well that Mello still refused to wear underwear.

He moans loudly and bucks into my hand, pushing his ass back onto my crotch more as well. "Oh god~!" he pushes back onto me more, trying to make more friction but I pull my hand away from his chest and bring my hand down flat, rather hardly, on his arse. Moaning loudly and whimpering he stops, legs quivering slightly.

"You're being a very bad boy aren't you Mello? Are you that desperate to have my cock inside your tight little hole?" he moans at the words that leave my lips. "And it isn't God who is making you feel this good is it Mihael? Who is making you wet, and hard, and making your hole quiver with anticipation?"

Placing my hand on the small of his back I run my fingers down between his cheeks, teasing his entrance through his clothes. "M-Matt!" I've never seen him so submissive in my life, it was driving me wild. "P-Please... fuck me..." Pushing his trousers down slowly, I lean down and lick up from the top of his arse and up his back. Kissing along the small of his back he moans softly and holds onto the wall desperately. "Oh~! Matt! Please! More!"

I put my fingers in front of his mouth and make him suck my fingers; which makes me moan slightly at the suggestive behaviour of his tongue. "Fucking hell Mels..." I turn him around and push him down to his knees gently and unzip my trousers, pushing my trousers down slightly as well. "Suck me..." his eyes close briefly as a shiver runs through him. Guess being dominated like this turned him on. My fingers runs through his golden hair and hold onto his head as he starts licking and sucking me.

_Mello's POV_

I don't know what had happened to Matt but I fucking loved it. Sucking on the tip of his straining cock, I lick along the slit then take him all into my mouth, nearly choking myself. But when I look up and see the look of pure pleasure on his face I moan softly and relax my mouth and throat, managing him better. Bobbing my head back and forth I run my tongue around his length and as I start to really get into it he pulls me away. "Go up to our room and strip yourself off."

Jumping up I run up the stairs as fast as I possibly can, then strip off and get on my hands and knees on the bed. I feel Matt push two fingers into me and start stretching me quickly. "N-No just fuck me already..." he pulls his fingers out and I quiver in expectation, expecting him to slam into me. Instead I feel his hand come down on my arse stinging my sensitive skin but it turned me on and i moan softly. "Nngh..."

"Do you know what happens when naughty boys don't do as they're told Mello? They get punished. Are you going to behave?" Quivering slightly, I shake my head. "Oh dear I guess I'm going to have to punish you until you behave then." Another flat hand lands on my cheek and I shiver. "You've been a very very bad boy Mello." He keeps bringing his hand down on my arse and I keep moaning loudly, my erection painfully hard. Suddenly he stops and I feel his slippery wet tongue on my hot cheeks and then inbetween them, pushing into my hole.

"Oh Matt!" I moan loudly. "Please!" he stops and slams into me, making me falls forwards so my hips are in the air and my chest is resting on the bed. He digs his nails into my hips and starts moving hitting my prostate dead on. Straight away I could see stars and nothing else and I push my hips back onto him.

We kept going like this for I don't know how long but everything finally unwinds for me and I cum onto my stomach and the sheets. Tightening around him I feel Matt cum in me and I shiver lightly then start panting. He pulls out and I fall onto my back, looking up at him. Leaning down he kisses me deeply and I kiss back, hands on his jaw. "I love you." He rubs my bump and kisses it three times. "And I love the three of you."

"And we all love you except I love you in a very different way." I chuckle softly and kiss him again then lie down. "We need to sleep now love." Nodding we lie down, spooning with his hand on my bump.

Day 61 Part 1

It was April fool's day and I felt like playing a trick on Matt. My bump was still fairly small but it was definitely noticeable. Since our steamy night nearly 3 weeks ago our sex life had been fucking amazing. We had fucked in every position known to the geeky redhead and even a few I knew that he didn't.

I wasn't due for another 33weeks but Matt didn't know much about pregnancy and what have you. My due date was 28th of November but I had a sneaky feeling I was going to be premature and have them earlier than that. Going over to my redheaded lover I plaster on a face of pure panic and pain and hold onto my bump. "Matt I've gone into labour!"

"Oh SHIT! Ok stay calm!" I smirk and stand up straight at the panic on his face and kiss him softly. "You bastard that was an April fools, wasn't it?" nodding I kiss him again and he nips my bottom lip. "I'm going to make you pay for that tonight."

"Matty dear I thoroughly look forward to you fucking me until the bed breaks. Oh and by the way the due date is the 28th of November." I inform him gently and rub my bump.

A small pout appears on his face and he kisses my bump. "I'm sad now I wanted to meet our children." I pull him up and kiss him deeply. "Mello... Marry me."

**AN: Yes I worked it out to exactly 40weeks from date of conception. (: because I am that dedicated. **

**So Review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21: Wheelchair?

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.

Warnings: Arguing, swearing (goes without saying for Mello), fluff, Hospitals, Disappointment.

So, I realised I hadn't updated in forever and took pity. Ok that's a lie, I realised I hadn't updated when I knew exactly what I was going to write in the next chapter and felt like an asshat. So here I am, begging for your forgiveness.

_Last Time_

_A small pout appears on his face and he kisses my bump. "I'm sad now I wanted to meet our children." I pull him up and kiss him deeply. "Mello... Marry me."_

**Day 61 Part 2**

_Mello's POV_

To say I was shocked by the question would be an understatement; however that would have to wait because as soon as the question leaves his lips a sickening snapping noise resonates from my hips and I fall to the floor screaming in agony. Matt was panicking and had called for an ambulance, but I couldn't focus on anything other than the pain rocking through me. The weight of the babies made it impossible for me to move although I had a dark feeling that whatever just happened to my hips would also make it impossible for me to move anyway.  
After what feels like forever, and at the same time no time at all, two Paramedics come running over and lift me up in a stretcher, carrying me into an ambulance. Matt was clinging to my hand, talking to me, but he may as well have been talking to a brick wall as I couldn't focus.  
Everything else rushes by insignificantly, Matt yells that I'm pregnant with triplets, doctors and nurses fuss over me until someone finally makes the decision that they needed to X-Ray to check that if there were any broken bones, they hadn't pierced anything.

After hours and hours of having various different doctors touch and examine me, I finally get given some painkillers that I could have during pregnancy (although they weren't that great they took the edge off). Finally left to lie peacefully in a hospital bed with Matt at my side I begin to feel a tad better. Not by much, the pain was still excruciating but, I've been through worse.  
A doctor walks in and gives us a small smile. "So, Mihael, It seems that you have broken your hips from the weight of the babies." Of course they knew I was male, so why wasn't I being poked and probed? "Oh don't worry your partner told us about your sex change, now luckily it was a clean break and the bones should with time, heal over. However this does mean that until the babies are born and you're close to recovery you cannot apply too much pressure to them so you will have to stay in a wheelchair, have assistance with bathing and under no circumstances are you to have sex."  
Well, wasn't that just fucking _fantastic. _No sex for a whole _33 weeks or more! _Right now, I was about ready to blow my top, and thank god that Matty knows my signs for pure rage or that doctor would have had something in my general proximity thrown at his head with a _lot _of force behind it. Yes, I am aware that it isn't his fault we can't go at it like dogs in heat but that doesn't mean I'm not seriously pissed off and won't take it out on the bearer of bad news. Don't shoot the messenger? Fine I'll just throw large heavy objects at him until he gets my fucking message.  
"Ok Doc, thanks but Me and Mihael need to talk about arrangements at home. In Private." Matt ushers the doctor out of the door quickly and looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry Mels, this is all my fault."  
Jaw hanging open like an ass, I stare at Matt in shock. I thought when women were pregnant they always blame their partners for putting them through it all and they just silently accept it but never fully take blame for it? "Matt, it isn't your fault. It's Mary's fault if anyone's. She's the one who gave me a fucking womb." I growl then realise how it sounds and backpedal. "Not that I don't want the kids… just… argh fuck. Just shut up and sit down."  
Being the obedient little puppy he is, Matt sits next to me and strokes my arm softly. "I will do everything necessary to make life easy as possible for you. I'll have one of those sit in showers fitted, get a lower bed, a ramp for the front door… I'll even give you a bell to ring when you need or want something… anything it takes to help you get better…" I could see it there in his green eyes, guilt. Matt truly blamed himself for this. It wasn't his fault either, men just weren't built to carry the weight of children our hips and general lower body isn't as strong as a womans, everyone knows that, it should have occurred to me sooner that I would have a _lot _of difficult anatomically. "I love you Mells."  
He stands up and kisses me softly, holding my head gently his fingers going through my hair, I hold onto his arms gently and kiss back, smiling at him when he pulls away. "I love you too Matty. But really, you need to stop blaming yourself for this right now. I mean it, or I'm going to extend the no sex thing way after my hips have healed." I tease gently but it just makes him wince as if I was reminding him of what happened. "Matt! Seriously enough. When my face got melted off it wasn't your fault and neither is this!"

**Day 65 Part 1**

It had been 4 days since the hospital and Matt hadn't been joking about installing all that crap to make my life in a wheelchair easier. He even had L and Light temporarily living with us just in case. Nights were frustrating with them here because we could hear them doing stuff in their bedrooms and I wanted to jump Matt so badly but, if I did I would completely ruin my hips and probably never be able to walk again.  
My bump already looked huge to me considering how early on into the pregnancy I was, but everytime I thought about it I had to remind myself that not only was I quite skinny anyway so any extra weight made me look huge but I was carrying triplets, two of them being huge fuckers at that. I was actually beginning to feel glad about being in a wheelchair, I mean, if the babies are this heavy already at only 7 weeks, how heavy are they going to be at 40?  
In all honesty, the thought terrified me.

**AN: So there we are. As I was writing this I was like, "Wait how far along **_**is **_**Mello, then I realised that well there would be a lot of weight already in his poor tiny body from having three in there, so I could hopefully get away with it.**

**The idea came from a debate me and a friend had about MPreg when she pointed out then mens bodies just aren't built to carry all that extra weight on their hips and chances are they'd break… so there you go.**

**Notice how it was timed as well? Muahaha.**

*clears throat*  
Yes anyway,

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
